Fairy Tail: Azure Spirits
by Miruto21
Summary: In the land of Fiore there are many guilds now inhabiting in it. There are the high ranked ones and then their is the Azure Spirit guild. Out of all the other guilds this one is considered the worst, people don't bother asking them for jobs and is the lowest ranked guild in Fiore. But this all changed when a short mage and his jealous cat join could he help in their time of need!
1. The Earth Dragon Slayer has arrived!

**The Earth Dragon Slayer has arrived!**

* * *

**Magnolia Town**

* * *

On the streets of Magnolia Town the city was bustling full of life as children played on the streets and many people talking and many adults having conversations. The day was perfect that is until a explosion occured in a nearby guild hall. The doors opened as a young boy was kicked out rudely onto the streets. The boy faceplanted into the ground as his butt was stuck up into the air. A brown cat with angel wings flew to his side and cried.

"Papa are you okay!?" the cat cried.

"Grr! What was that for!" the boy growled. He has a somewhat muscular tone, sharp canine teeth,and seemed to be short for a 17 year old often making people mistake him for a 1st grade kid ,dark skin, brown pupils, and black, spikey hair that stood up by itself. He wore a yellow vest underneath was a long, sleeved black t-shirt, a pair of blue, baggy shorts with many unzipped pockets that was reaching to his knees, a pair of black sandals, and tied to his head was a red headband.

"You almost destroyed our guild you little brat don't bother to show your face!" shouted a mage as he slammed the guild halls door.

"You jerks you just lost a great wizard!" the brown cat screamed as she banged the guild hall's doors.

"It's okay Elara lets just go." the boy stood up and wiped his lip. The cat flew to his head and laid down on it.

"Man these guys must be morons if they can't accept you into their guilds." Elara sighed.

"Lets look on the bright side maybe it wasn't meant to be?" the boy sighed.

"But papa its been like the 49th guild you've failed to apply in." Elara shook her head her supposed father somehow blew his chances of being in a guild the longest he's been in one was for 3 weeks.

"Hey you know what they say 50th times the charm." the boy sheepishly smiled while walking down the streets of magnolia. He didn't have that much faith in joining a guild he would screw up his chance each time he entered one maybe number 50 is the lucky number he needed.

"Hey back off!" shouted a female voice.

"Hmm?" the boy looked at the voices source. He saw 4 men ganging up on a single female girl who seemed to be in distress. The four men had guild marks that came from the guild Valiant titans guild.

"Whats wrong we just want to show you a good time girl." one of the men laughed.

"Yeah is it so wrong to ask a beautiful lady out?" another man shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to date you punks in a million years now scoot over I have errands to run!" the girl shouted.

"Whoa hold it missy." one of the men stood in front of her way, "Do you know who we are?"

"No and why should I care?" the girl sighed.

"Well because we are apart of the Valiant Titans guild and if you defy us then your asking for a rude awakening." the man smirked.

"Like I care my guild wouldn't allow you guys to get away with anything." the girl growled.

"Yeah and what guild is that?" the man asked.

"The Azure Spirits guild." the girl whispered almost embarrassed to say the guilds name.

"You mean that podunk guild and your in it how sad!" the man laughed.

"Don't laugh at us, we'll be the strongest guild in Fiore you'll see!" the girl cried, "We have tons of mages that are stronger than you glorified punks!"

"You dare defy our guilds name you bi-!" one man raised his hand against the girl but couldn't bring it down.

"Hey isn't it gonna bring a bad name if you picked on a girl like her?" the boy said as he had his grip on the man's wrist.

"Back off brat this is what happens to people who defy the Titan guild!" the man shouted as he took his wrist away from the boys grip, "Now scram!"

"I believe I can't do that bro rule 53 of being a future hero is never leave a damsel in distress." the boy stated.

"Yeah papa will take you out in a single blow." Elara stuck her tongue out at the men.

'Did that cat just talk?' the girl sweatdropped.

"Don't cry to us if you get hurt boy **Shadow Stitching!" **one man used a shadow spell causing his shadow to become into a physical state transforming it to sharp edges.

"Watch out!" the girl cried.

"That all?" the boy grabbed the shadow and started to spin around pulling the man off his feet too, "Now fly away!" The boy released the shadow and sent the man crashing into a building.

"Whoa." the girl gasped.

"Now whose next?" the boy cracked his neck then his knuckles.

"Don't think you can get away with that shorty!" a man charged at the boy.

"Uh-oh!" Elara flew behind a nearby barrel that the girl stood next to.

"Did you just call me shorty.." the boy looked down in anger as his eyes gleamed a crimson red.

"Yeah you little midget you got a problem with that?" the man snickered.

"Damn straight I do you bastard!" the boy ran at the man and chanted a spell, **"Earth Dragon: Tremor Fist!" **the boy's fist was surrounded by a orb of brown light.

"What type of magic is that?" the girl questioned.

"Papa's using dragon slayer magic." Elara explained as she sat on the barrel, "Its a type of lost magic people used to slay dragons and papa excels in it exponentially."

"Dragon Slayer Magic whoa that sounds tough." the girl gasped.

"It is and he was train by the Earth Dragon herself." Elara smiled.

"You think a little punch will scare me!" the man smirked, "Have a taste of this **Lightning ray!" **The man punched the yellow magic circle releasing a beam of lightning at the boy. The little boy quickly rolled away from the attack and lunged at the man and whispered, "Too slow." he landed the fist against the man's face suddenly a moderate tremor occured around the area.

"Cool." the girl smiled as the man that got fisted was blown back by the punch and left unconcious.

"Damn you!" shouted the last man standing he thrusts his palm forward and shouted, **"Rock Spears!" **A magic circle summuned a giant spear like rocks hurling towards the boy the man laughed no way the boy could have escaped an attack like this.

"Hehe thanks for the fuel!" the boy laughed as the man gasped questioning what he meant by that.

"What does he mean?" the girl asked Elara.

"Papa's gonna eat it." Elara answered.

"Really is he insane!?" the girl screamed.

"Yes thats why he's my Papa." Elara nodded proud of the answer.

"Now get in my belly!" the boy quickly grabbed the spikes then chewed on them like they were a sandwich. Everyone except for Elara screamed at the sight how was a boy that size able to eat a giant boulder without flinching. The boy finished devouring the attack he clapped his hands together and bowed to the man, 'Thank you for the meal sir now to repay you back ten fold!" the boy breathed in extending his belly.

"What the heck!" the man sweatdropped.

"Earth Dragon: Roar!"

the boy fired a brown concentrated beam of Earth's power at the man.

"Holy Sh-!" the beam came in contact with the man and exploded.

"And thats that." The boy clapped his hands together and bowed, "Thank you for the work out."

"Yay you did it Papa!" Elara flew and perched herself on the boy's shoulder.

"Incredible I've never seen anyone have that much magic power." the girl gasped.

"Hey miss are you okay?" The boy smiled at the girl and got a better look at her. She seemed to be average heighted 18 year old girl and had a busty figure. She has pale skin, silver hair, and blue pupils. She wore a pink tank top with a black mini skirt with designer boots. On the back of her hand was a guild mark with a holy cross and a dragon's head in front of it in pink.

"Yes thank you um that's right I don't know your name." the girl smiled.

"Oh my name is Michael GravelHart nice to meet you!" Michael introduced himself.

"Ahem aren't you forgetting someone?" Elara coughed.

"And this cute little cat here is my partner Elara." Michael smiled.

"Thank you." Elara bowed.

"Well nice to meet you Michael and Elara I'm-." the girl started.

"Don't care gotta go!" Michael waved goodbye to the girl as he walked up the streets of Magnolia town.

"Hey thats rude I didn't even give you my name!" the girl shouted at Michael.

"I don't really care you just asked for my name I didn't ask for yours so back off lady." Michael glared at the girl.

"How can a pipsqueak like you save me from a group of mages like that?" The girl facepalmed.

"Hey watch it lady I don't care if your a girl I will still kick your ass!" Michael shouted at the girl.

"Yeah Papa is so strong he can take you out in a flick!" Elara glared at the girl.

"Look I'm not looking for a fight I just wanted to ask if your intrested in joining a guild." the girl groaned.

"Well yeah but all the guilds won't accept me for some reason." Michael stared off angrily.

"Then how would you like to join the Azure Spirit guild." the girl smiled.

"Really?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah my name is Felicity Arnolds and I am a mage of the guild." Felicity smiled, "Anyways what do you say will you join?"

"Does a Earth Dragon sleep under a mountain?" Michael smiled.

"Um I guess." Felicity shrugged.

"Yes and I will join!" Michael cheered.

"Thats so great!" Felicity hugged Michael accidentally putting his head between her chest. Michael sheepishly smiled at how soft they were but as it went on Elara grew angry and pushed the two away from each other.

"Can you just show us the way to this supposed guild miss." Elara's eyes twitched in anger.

"It's kind of late so it won't be open right now but meet me in front of that restaurant tomorrow." Felicity pointed at the restaurant.

"Okay." Michael nodded.

"Anyways see you later!" Felicity ran off.

"She's cute." Michael blushed.

"Grrr! Papa maybe you shouldn't get involved with her." Elara growled.

"I know but i just need to join a guild to get the specific information I need." Michael shrugged as he walked home readying himself for the next day the day he will join the Azure Spirit Guild!

* * *

**Next Chapter- Welcome to the Azure Spirit's Guild!**

**Bio: **

**Name: Michael Gravelhart**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: He has a somewhat muscular tone, sharp canine teeth,and seemed to be short for a 17 year old often making people mistake him for a 1st grade kid ,dark skin, brown pupils, and black, spikey hair that stood up by itself. He wore a yellow vest underneath was a long, sleeved black t-shirt, a pair of blue, baggy shorts with many unzipped pockets that was reaching to his knees, a pair of black sandals, and tied to his head was a red headband.**

**Epithet: "Gaia Lizard"**

**Family: He was an orphan as a baby so he didn't have his birth parents with him but was raised by the Earth Dragon Roguenash she mothered the boy like her own hatchling and taught him Earth Dragon Slayer magic. When he turned to the age of 9 he found a giant egg in a ditch and decided to take it home to eat but by the time he lifted it the egg hatched a baby cat with angel wings. He felt disappointed but got over it and kept her and named it "Elara." **

**Personality: He has a sense of bravery that leads him into unpredictable predicaments. But other than that he is carefree and will do anything for his friends. He cares a lot for those who are in need and shares a love for heroes will always state a hero's rule when needed. He doesn't book smarts but is mostly street smart. He loves the call of battle and will always try to exceed others expectations. Some people call him weird due to him eating dirt from time to time (Due to replenish his magic he is a Earth Dragon Slayer). He is sensitive to the subject about his height and will start to throw a tantrum.**

**Magic: Earth Dragon Slayer Magic:**

**Earth Dragon Tremor Fist- He uses the power of earth's earthquakes into his hands as compressed brown orbs and punches the enemies with violent effects. Mostly used for close range combat**

**Earth Dragon Roar- He fires a brown powerful laser of earths energy at the enemy.**

**Earth Dragon Fissure- He stomps his foot into the ground creating a large crater under the opponent used to disorient them.**

**Earth Dragon Axehand- He summons the Earths power and creates an axe from the ground and onto his hand.**

**Earth Dragon Gauntlet- He summons a giant gauntlet of rock to his right arm.**

**Earth Dragon Talon Fury- He surrounds his foot with the power of quakes and rapidly kicks the opponent.**

**Earth Dragon Barrier- He covers his body with the rocky ground underneath himself.**

**Partner: Elara- Michael's faithful partner who has a jealous attitude towards girls to his liking. The two have been inseparable through the years and will actually do things together. **

**Guild: N/A (Been rejected from 49 guilds so far)**

**Likes: Eating Dirt, Heroes, Being praised for his strength, Eating Food, Guilds, Friends.**

**Dislikes: Perfume, Dark Mages, Jokes on his height, Being compared to a first grader, Dancing, Paperwork or anything involving brains.**

**Goal: To find his Foster Mother and to be a hero amongst the people of Fiore.**


	2. Welcome to the Azure Spirit's Guild!

**Welcome to the Azure Spirit's Guild!**

* * *

**Magnolia Town- Azure Spirit Guild Hall**

* * *

"Okay where is she?" Michael was leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant waiting for Felicity. Elara wasn't to excited she wanted the girl to disappear from their lives even though they had just met. As for Michael he just wanted to join the guild he was so anxious on finally joining a guild. After a few hours of waiting Michael sighed, "Maybe I've been stood up."

"Yeah you see that's why should listen to me more often Papa." Elara smiled.

"Lets go." Michael began to walk away.

"Hey!" Michael turned around to see Felicity waving at them Michael was filled with joy as Elara was filled with anger.

"You came." Michael smiled as Felicity stopped in front of him panting.

"Yeah sorry I overslept anyways lets go to the guild hall." Felicity smiled.

"Cool lets go." Michael nodded as he followed her.

Magnolia City- Azure Souls Guild Hall

"Here we are!" Felicity introduced the tall guild hall in front of them it had a blue guild mark of a dragon's head in front of a cross. The building was kind of beaten down and old. Michael expected it to be awesome with life coming out of it but this was just disappointing. He hid his disappointment and gave a fake smile.

"Hey um this guild hall is cool." Michael lied through his teeth.

"I know right I can't wait to show you to everyone." Felicity smiled she walked to the door and turned around, "Oh here is a few words of advice."

"Advice?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Don't make I contact with anyone or let down your guard because anything could happen and when I say anything I mean **_anything_**." Felicity smiled as she opened the door to which a table flew out the woman quickly ducked the incoming object.

"What the hell!?" Michael shouted as the table flattened him.

"Papa are you okay?" Felicity gasped as she aided her partner.

"I'm good Elara don't worry." Michael smiled as he wiped his mouth and looked forward to see the unexpected.

"Hey you guys cut out your shit I got a new member who wants to join!" Felicity shouted as she stomps in. Michael followed after her and saw a huge brawl go on around the hall it was like a battle royale with no holding back. Michael was excited by the environment wanted to join in but kept it in until he got in the guild he didn't want to ruin his chance like the other ones.

"Okay lets introduce you to Rallen first where is he?" Felicity looked out for the person, "I know you two can be the best of friends."

"Watch out!" shouted a member as a beam of light was shot at them and a explosion occurred. A 18 year old man walked out the smoke grinning he has blonde hair and blue eyes and has a muscular build .he wore a black t-shirt that had a White Azure Spirit Guild Mark on the right chest, under it was the guild mark on the left side of his chest, he wore black jeans and white sneakers he created a bow and arrow of light and pointed it at a few more guild members, "I won't lose to you bastards at all!"

"Who is he?" Michael sheepishly pointed at the man.

"that's Rallen DiamondBooster he is a light mage he may seem blood thirsty right now but he's is a great guy to befriend and trust me you want him on your side of a battle." Felicity smiled, "Now where did "she" go?"

"She?" both Michael and Elara sweatdropped.

"Run away its Mary!" a crowd of guild members tan towards the guild hall doors.

"Whose Mary?" Michael sweatdropped.

"You'll see." Felicity smiled as the fleeing Guild members were suddenly cut down in one strike. Michael and Elara's jaws fell as fast as the guild members as they stopped focusing on the downed members and saw a female in front of the door holding a standard black sword. She seemed to be 17 and has long dark blue hair with brown pupils she had a curvy and semi muscular figure with a somewhat busty chest. She sports a black chest plate armor top with a blue short sleeved dress shirt under, and a red miniskirt, with brown boots. She had the guild mark in red on her left bicep.

"And that is Mary Irongale she is one of the strongest Mages in the Azure Spirit Guild and she can use Requip magic. She could be a little tough to know and is strict to the bone but... wait there is no but that is just who she is. If you make her angry don't expect to come out of it without a single bone broken okay." Felicity smiled sweetly.

"Um one question or more like two will this guild let me sign a waiver for my safety?" Michael sweated, "And question two does any of these guild members have a criminal record?"

"Hey look Mary's coming." Felicity dodged the question and pointed to the knight.

"Hey Felicity who is your friend?" Mary walked up to the two.

"Well this is Michael Gravelhart and his partner-!" Felicity was pushed away by Elara.

"And I'm Elara Papa's only female friend/partner so you'd best back off from him or else!" Elara growled at Mary.

"Aww your so cute!" Mary picked Elara up and squealed like a high school girl, "Your little whiskers and your cute wittle nose is so adorable!"

"Maybe I can excuse this one Papa she has great taste." Elara grinned.

"It seems Mary has taking a liking to Elara." Felicity smiled.

"I'm actually surprised Elara has taking a liking to Mary." Michael's eyes widened in surprise as he puts his arms behind his head.

"Why?" Felicity asked this made Michael gestured for her to get closer.

"Don't tell her I said this but she hates girl that try and get involved with me." Michael whispered.

"I hope she doesn't feel that way about me." Felicity gasped.

"I bet she doesn't." Michael laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Mary I wanna give you a job." Elara said.

"What is it my cute friend." Mary knelled down and cooed over Elara.

"I want you to eliminate Felicity for 400 rubies." Elara smirked evilly.

"Or she could just straight up hate your guts." Michael and Felicity sweatdropped.

"Hey aren't you gonna show me to the new guy?" cooed a female from afar.

"Oh sorry Lori its just that you look busy." Felicity smiled as she stared at female surrounded by many men admiring her.

"I am never too busy for boys dear." Lori seductively smiled at Michael. She was 19 years old and has green long hair with red pupils she had a gorgeous figure and was busty she had the guild mark had the guild mark on the right side of her hip. She wore a short blue dress and black high heels. She held a glass of wine, "Show me the boy."

"Okay." Felicity pushed Michael forward towards Lori and smiled, "Michael this is Lori Rosenstein."

"Hello little boy be glad I'm letting you bask in my beauty." Lori smiled as hearts surrounded her.

"She's so beautiful!" cooed one of the nearby men.

"I know and is a talented Mage." another man cooed.

"Now gaze upon my beauty little one." Lori pets Michael's cheek.

"I-I!" Michael stuttered while clenching his fist.

"It seems that we've lost another member to Lori's charm spell." Felicity sighed.

"I'm not short!" Michael shouted at Lori.

"How did you e-escape my spell's grasp!?" Lori gasped as she fainted.

"Oh no aid miss Lori quick!" the group of men surrounded Lori and carried her off somewhere.

"Huh spell what spell all she did was touch my cheek and called me short?" Michael sweatdropped.

"You must have a strong will if you can get past Lori's charm spell." Felicity patted Michael's back.

"Charm what now?" Michael asked.

"You see Lori has been charming guys she has taken a liking to and always uses a strong charm spell to get them to give their "love" to her." Felicity explained, "Your probably the third person to have broken out of it."

"Third who were the other two then?" Michael tilted his head.

"Oh Rallen and Nolan." Felicity smiled.

"Okay one more question who is Nolan?" Michael asked.

"He's probably in his little hangout over there." Felicity pointed to a small pool nearby the bar. Michael decided to meet the man and walked over to it to see nothing but water.

"Um no one is in here." Michael frowned.

"Aaaaaaah! I slept while swimming again!" a man bursts out of the water screaming like a mad man. He had short, spikey red hair and amber pupils he wore a pair of green swimming trunks and has the Azure Spirit guild mark in yellow on his right bicep.

"Oh my god!" Michael screamed back at the man.

"Would you knock it off with all your surprising crap!" Felicity punched the man against the head sending him crashing into the pool.

"I think my heart stopped." Michael panted as he held his chest.

"Sorry for that anyways that was Nolan Reinblood." Felicity introduced the man who floated unconciously in the pool.

"He seems nice." Michael sarcastically grunted.

"He is a water mage if your in need of help near any body of water just call on him. But due to his laziness it can be tough so make sure to fist him back to consciousness if you have to." Felicity clenched her fist.

"Wow thanks." Michael sweatdropped then remembered what happened to Elara?

(With Elara)

"Your so cute!" Mary hugged Elara with too much force.

"Thank you but your crushing me!" Elara cried as she slowly loses her breath.

"I want to snuggle you to **_death!" _**Mary crushed the life out of Elara as the cat's face grew pale.

(With Michael)

"Okay now who is the guild master is he tough. Can he fly! Oh could he speak to animals!" Michael grew excited about the guild master who he would meet.

"Well she is strong but is rarely sober." Felicity smiled.

"Wait did you say "she" another girl?" Michael sweatdropped all the girls here kind of scared or annoyed him.

"Yeah she's nice and a real adult figure for us members." Felicity smiled suddenly a huge bang was heard near the bar area of the guild. Both Michael and Felicity turned back to see a tall woman chugging down a huge barrel of beer Felicity giggled, "That's her Master Jay Moonsoul leader of the Azure Spirit Guild."

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Rallen chanted as the guild master chugged the giant beer barrel.

*Burp!*

"Done!" the woman cracked the barrel against her forehead. The woman was a tall woman with spikey blue hair put in a bound and had a muscular build with a abnormal busty chest. She wore a bandaged bra around her chest, a long opened blue Hawaiian shirt, black Gi pants with a red sash wrapped around it, black sandals and on her back was the guild mark branded to her back, "That makes it drink number 99 I'm ready for number 100 bring me up another barrel Lillian."

"Um Master I'm Rallen." Rallen sweatdropped.

"Don't back sass me woman and get me my beer!" Jay shouted and banged her hands on the bar table.

"Alright geez don't get your panties in a twist." Rallen muttered as he walked to the back of the bar.

"Hey master." Felicity sang as she approached the guild master.

"Hmm what is it Arnold?" Jay slurred.

"We have someone who would like to join." Felicity pushed Michael forward, "He is a strong mage who has considered being apart of the guild."

"Aww geez don't make me blush!" Michael scratched his cheeks as he blushed.

"Hmmmmm?" Jay glared at Michael.

"Uh is there something wrong?" Michael sweatdropped, 'Yuck! She smells like booze!'

"Thanks little girl I try to smell like booze everyday!" Jay blushed and cupped her cheeks.

"What she can read my mind!?" Michael screamed.

"Of course she is the guild master and knows a wide array of Magic spells." Felicity smiled and tilted her head.

"What type of magic does she specialize in?" Michael asked.

"I dunno?" Felicity shrugged, "We've never seen her in a fight before."

"Wow that's assuring!" Michael shouted sarcastically.

"Don't worry Millie!" Jay wrapped her hands arms around Michael and pressed his head against her chest.

"Actually my name is Michael." Michael implied but it seems Jay didn't care and continued.

"Now get your ass up on this barrel and introduce yourself!" Jay dragged a barrel in the middle of the hall of chaos and lifted Michael on it like he was a child.

"Um excuse me!" Michael shouted but the guild didn't listen to him.

"Allow me Millie," Jay slurred as she breathed in and shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACES AND LISTEN!" With that the whole guild dyed down and looked at their guild master, "Now listen up we have a new member who wants to join our guild so give Millie all your attention." Jay passed out on the ground.

"Um hi guys I'm Michael Gravelhart." Michael waved at the guild who just glared at the boy for disturbing their daily brawl. Michael gulped, "Anyways I sure do hope we get to be friends!"

"Shut up shorty!" a man shouted from the crowds causing the whole guild to laugh.

"Hey man don't be like that." Michael frowned.

"Why don't you cram it shorty." another man laughed.

"Okay lets stop calling me short I know that I am." Michael sheepishly chuckled.

"Aww look the midget is sensitive about his height he looks like he is about to cry somebody better give him his bottle." a woman teased.

"Yeah and change his smelly diaper." a man laughed.

"You know what screw I've tried being nice now its personal!" Michael growled as he jumped off the barrel and raised his foot, **"Earth Dragon Fissure!" **Michael slammed his foot in the ground creating a giant tremor around the guild hall the crowd of guild members fell back due to the powerful attack. As the tremor ended the wooden planks on the ground were broken in half. As Michael's anger ceased he looked up at the guild and saw the shock in the people's eyes he did it again he let his anger get the best of him, "Oh my Gaia I am so so-!"

"Hey you!" Rallen glared at Michael walked towards the teen.

"Uh-oh!" Felicity gasped.

"Me?" Michael stepped back.

"Yeah you." Rallen said as he got close enough he raised his fist.

"Guh!" Michael grunts as he expected to receive a punch but it wasn't a punch of anger but the fist was left out in front of him, "Huh what is that?"

"Its the fist bump of respect." Rallen smirked.

"Fist bump of Respect?" Michael frowned."

Yeah you stood up for your own and shown you got the strength to fight back so you've earned my respect." Rallen grinned.

"Whoa so you guys aren't mad about your guild?" Michael asked.

"Why its already a junk pile we don't give a crap what happens to it but if you hurt the members you will experience hell." Mary happily stated as she dropped the unconscious Elara on the ground.

"Whoa that sounds awesome." Michael gasped.

"I'm still waiting buddy." Rallen laughed.

"Okay I can pound to that!" Michael pounded his fist with Rallen's as the crowd of the guild cheered for them. And lifted their new guild member into the air Felicity entered the celebration and was hoisted up with the boy.

"You did it Michael you've joined the guild!" Felicity smiled.

"Yeah this will be awesome!" Michael smiled.

"Ugh! I think that Mary chick crushed my ribs!" Elara groaned she looked up to see Felicity hoisted in the air with Michael and growled. She grew her wings and flew at the woman and knocked her down into the ground as the cat lands on Michael's lap, "I'm so proud of you Papa!"

"Thanks Elara!" Michael hugged his exceed partner.

"This will take some getting used to." Felicity groaned as she stood up.

* * *

**Magnolia Town- Warehouse**

* * *

"Yes big brother Trevor this guy was able to take us all down in a single blow!" cried one of the men beaten by Michael.

"Yeah he seems to be able to use dragon slayer magic." another man growled.

"So another mage has decided to defy the guild by attacking you three huh?" a shadowy man stood up and walked forward his eyes gleamed red, "And this man can use Dragon Slayer Magic you say."

"Yes sir he can." one of the men nodded.

"Interesting maybe this new mage can be the fun I've needed for a long time!" The man smiled as a white destructive energy surrounds his body.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Kidnapped!?**

**Miruto21- Remember guys I'm still accepting OC's for the story so just PM if you want my door is always open anyways thanks for reading and Peace Out!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped!?**

* * *

"So Michael which job are you gonna pick?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know all these jobs seem like their just for hunting monsters for only a couple of jewels?" Michael sweatdropped as he viewed the job board. He has now become a proud member of the Azure Spirit Guild he had the guild mark on his right bicep and stitched one on both sleeves of his long black shirt in white.

"Yeah the guild doesn't get any big jobs like it used to so just take your time." Felicity smiled.

"Hey Papa lets get this one!" Elara grabbed a job flyer and handed it to Michael. The cat was also a new proud member of the guild and recieved a red guild mark on her back.

"Hmmm rid east forest of its perverted Vulcan problem reward: 100 jewels." Michael read, "It seems this one is sort of cool."

"It seems like you will need back up so I will come with you." Felicity smiled but suddenly Elara flew up to get all up in her face.

"Sorry miss nosey but me and Papa can handle it." Elara smirked.

"It's okay she can come with." Michael smiled.

"But Papa she will only get in the way!" Elara screamed.

"Come on Elara don't be mean." Michael said.

"Fine." Elara sighed and gave Felicity a creepy smile behind Michael's back, "We would love for you to come."

'She's lying.' Felicity sweatdropped.

"See the two of you will be friends in no time." Michael laughed.

As the 3 met the client and was told where the main source of vulcans were they set off for the East Forest Michael was so pumped to do his first job as a Azure Spirit member. Elara just kept on glaring at Felicity as Michael wasn't paying attention. Felicity ignored it and walked to Michael's side.

"Anyways do you have any plan to complete your job?" Felicity smiled.

"Yep I'm winging it." Michael smiled.

"Thats it your not gonna at least think about what to do?" Felicity sweatdropped.

"Nope when your hunting a monster you gotta always trust your instincts like where would I go to eat or rest." Michael explained his ideals of hunting.

"Thats pretty impressive." Felicity scratched her head, "So do you normally-?"

"Yes hunting monsters is more of a hobby for me there's nothing wrong with that." Michael grinned.

"Okay." Felicity nodded.

"Now if I was a Vulcan where would I hide?" Michael scratched his chin.

Suddenly from behind him a giant green ape like monster jumped down from one of the trees. Its eyes glared at Michael and raised its giant fist.

"Michael!" Felicity whimpered.

"Not now FeLicity I'm thinking of a way to lure the beasts out." Michael said as he lacks the knowledge of what was behin him.

"Papa!" Elara shouted.

"I'll play with you later Elara!" Michael smiled then a giant shadow was over his head. He looked up and saw a giant fist then what was apart of it. Michael snapped his fingers and said, "Oh thats what you wanted-!" The fist crushed him into the ground.

"Michael?" Felicity cried as the vulcan eyed her and his eyes turned to hearts. Felicity caught note of this and stepped back in fear, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." The vulcan reached out to the girl and decided to capture her. But suddenly a giant quake was heard underground the vulcan looked under itself to see something coming under it.

"What is that?" Felicity gasped.

"It's papa stupid!" Elara cheered.

**"Earth Dragon: Tunneling Drill!" **Michael screams.

Michael bursts from under ground with both his hands surrounded by drill carved rocks the drills came in contact with the monster and drilled two holes in its body killing it in a instant, "Gotcha!" Michael grinned as he released his hands from the earthen drills.

"Whoa amazing he took it out in just one blow." Felicity gasped in awe.

"Of course he is a skilled mage after all!" Elara flew to Michael and perched herself on his shoulder.

"Now that we cleared the first one what do you say we take care of the rest." Michael smiled.

"You know what it's okay I'm good." Felicity backed up waving her hands in the defensive position. She didn't seem to thrilled to extermiante perverted monsters.

"Come on don't be like that we'll have tons of fun killing these guys." Michael smiled as from behind Elara made rude face gestures at the girl.

"I don't really feel like I'm welcomed to join, I'll just pass on this one see ya!" Felicity waved goodbye as she left the forest.

"Her lost." Michael grinned as he ran deeper into the forest hoping to complete his mission.

* * *

**Magnolia Town**

* * *

"I don't know how I convinced a strong little guy like that to join our guild. Maybe he could be the one to help the guild make it to the stars?" Felicity states then laughed at that assumptions, "Yeah right he might be strong but he couldn't be that special." As the woman continues her stroll to who knows where.

"There she is." whispered one of the men who got their asses handed by Michael.

"Grab her!" the men ambushed Felicity and tied her up without a hint of notice.

"Did you guys get her?" a muscular man walked to them.

"Yes big brother Trevor look." the men revealed Felicity to the tall man.

Felicity's eye widdened once she saw the man she squirmed crazily trying to break free she couldn't believe that this man is the one behind it all.

"Don't worry my dear you can go back to your friends after I teach that little dragon slayer a lesson." Trevor grinned then hoisted Felicity over his shoulder and looked back at his subordinates, "Make sure to leave the note of challenge at their guild I'll leave for the warehouse."

"Yes sir!" the men saluted.

'Damn it this isn't good I didn't realize this guy would show his face here!' Felicity growled as she tried to break free.

"Now lets go little missy." the man walked into a random direction and crashed through a house and thought, _'Just you wait dragon slayer I will show you the meaning of absolute power!'_

Later in the evening Michael returned to town with many scrapes and bruises which didn't seem to bother him. As he met with his client and received his reward he decided to return to the guild hoping to take on another job. Once he entered he saw everyone huddled together reading a piece of paper.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Michael asked.

"There was a letter for you." Mary hands the paper to Michael.

"Okay." Michael gulped as he tried to read the piece of paper but then gave it to Elara, "Elara can you read it for me?"

"Okay Papa!" Elara grabbed the paper.

"You can't read?" Rallen snickered.

"No I don't need it anyways having a education doesn't help anyone." Michael grinned.

"Your a neanderthal." Mary groans as she sat down rubbed her eyes.

"Hah I don't even know what that is!" Michael laughed.

"Just read us the letter Elara." Rallen smiled.

"Okay!" Elara saluted then read, "Hello Azure Spirit scum I the Crash Mage Trevor has captured your fellow mage as payback for messing with my comrades. If you ever want to see her again then send your dragon slayer down to warehouse station to face me but you have to find which one I'm in to find me. And remember this is a 1 on 1 fight."

"Trevor the Crash mage he is challenging you!?" Mary gasped.

"Whoa this is too much to handle." Rallen gulped.

"Whose Trevor?" Michael asked filled with curiousity.

"You don't know?" Rallen asked.

"Nope I just arrived to this place like 8 days ago." Michael stated.

"Trevor is a S-class mage of the Almighty Titans he is litterally one of the guild's roundhouses. He barely shows his face pubically and challenges morons like you." Mary growled.

"Hey thats mean." Michael pouted, "But I have one more question who did he kidnap?"

"Hey there was a picture attached to the paper Papa!" Elara handed it to Michael.

"Hmmm?" Michael check the picture and after a few minutes of staring at it he clenched his fists and his eyes grew fierce.

"What is it?" Rallen asked.

"Those bastards got Felicity!" Michael growled completely full of rage.

"Yay!" Elara cheered but Michael glared at her causing the exceed to sit down on the ground poking her fingers together, "I mean those brutes!"

"So what will you do?" Mary asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna kick this Trevor guy's ass!" Michael cracked his knuckles.

"Wait I'll come too." Mary smiled and crossed her arms.

"Me too." Rallen grinned.

"Awesome hey Nolan are you coming?" Michael laughed excited that his new friends wanted to join in.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz!" Nolan snored while laying down on a nearby table.

"He won't be waking up anytime soon." Rallen sweatdropped.

"Okay you two lets go!" Mary ordered.

"Right!" Michael and Rallen nodded as they followed the woman to their destination.

"Hey wait for me!" Elara flew after them worried they have forgetten about her.

* * *

**Skit (I will do occasional skits for comedy or to get to the point of the plot):**

Michael: Man I should've stayed with her.

Rallen: Its not your fault you didn't know this would have happened .

Michael: Yeah I guess.

Elara: Hey Papa?

Michael: Yeah.

Elara was being hugged to death by Mary: Can you tell Mary to stop hugging me?

Mary: Aww your so cute!

Michael: Um yeah I've been meaning to ask why does Mary keep hugging Elara?

Rallen: She just has an obsssession with cute things thats all. And I guess she is taking a liking to Elara.

Elara passes out: H...Help me.

Mary: Awww even when unconcious your still cute.

Michael cries comically: Elara!

Rallen: And another one bites the dust.

Skit ends.

* * *

**Magnolia Town- Warehouse #4**

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Trevor stood up out of the shadows he was a tall man with spikey, long green hair and brown pupils . He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and red fighter Gi pants with a blue sash around it and black boots.

"Yes sir we paid off those Coyote Howl mercenaries and placed them in their respective positions." saluted one of the men.

"Good my plan is finally coming to fruition." Trevor looks back to see a tied up Felicity glaring at him, "Your friend will come and face the 2 other mages in one of the warehouses when he comes here exhausted then BAM! He will know true punishment for messing with our guild."

'Damn it these guys won't be playing fair at all he is just aimig to crush Michael completely!' Felicity glared at Trevor.

"Now let the games begin!" Trevor smirked as he sat on a nearby crate waiting patiently for his incoming challenger.

* * *

**Next Chapter- We won't back down!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and Peace out!**


	4. We won't back down!

**We won't back down!**

* * *

"Okay we made it now what?" Michael asked as he stood in front of the warehouse station entrance.

"It seems they've hidden themselves in one of these warehouses." Mary rubbed her chin.

"Then lets destroy them all and lure them all out." Michael grinned as he readied his fist for a spell.

"You idiot!" Mary slapped Michael's hand down and looked him in the eye.

"What!?" Michael gasped.

"Felicity is in one of these buildings if you destroy all of them what will you accomplish!" Mary scolded Michael.

"Right sorry." Michael slumped down in shame he wanted to help Felicity not hurt her.

"Okay lets relax and use our minds." Rallen separated the two.

"Yeah." Elara nodded.

"Fine I'll let that idea slide this time." Mary glared at Michael, "Now what do we do?"

"We can split up." Michael smiled.

"No that's idiotic now- wait did you say split up?" Mary was shocked at Michael's idea.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"It's a miracle something you said actually makes sense." Mary smiled.

"You know that's considered rude." Michael frowned.

"Well I'm game if we split up we can cover more ground." Rallen smiled.

"Alright the first who finds Felicity give us a signal of any kind." Mary states then gets ready to run, "Now move out!"

"Right!" Michael, Rallen, and Mary separated in different directions.

(With Mary)

"Okay lets check this one." Mary entered a random warehouse to see nothing was in there, "Damn!" She closed it and ran to check another hoping to find Felicity.

(With Rallen)

"Hope this is the right place!" Rallen kicks down a random Warehouse door and enters, "Felicity I'm here to save you-!" Rallen spots a man sitting on a crate glaring at him the man had red shaggy, hair, brown pupils, and wore just a brown tattered shirt and black jeans and brown boots, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Johnny Wilburn from the mercenary guild Coyote Howl and I assume your the dragon slayer mage." Johnny crossed his arms.

"Nope you got the wrong guy I'm Rallen DiamondBooster and I am here to save my friend Felicity." Rallen grinned.

"The orders were to take out the small dragon slayer but I guess I might get a bonus if I take you down." Johnny charged at Rallen.

"Don't underestimate me!" Rallen charged at the mercenary mage as he focused a beam of light in his hand and formed it in a form of a regular sized sword, **"Light Caliburn!" **Rallen swung his made sword at the mercenary.

"Don't get cocky light mage!" Johnny's arm spins around in high speed, "My Drill 'n Rock magic is famous for drilling through ten brick walls!" The two attacks clashed as the two mages swung their respective attacks in their melee attack range. Rallen thrusts his blade forward at Johnny's chest but the man quickly retaliates and punches Rallen in the face sending the teen into a few crates.

Rallen crawled out the rubble and thrusts his palms forward while emitting a bright light, **"Light Blast!" **Rallen fired a compressed blast of light at Johnny. The mercenary used his magic into his legs and quickly dug underground escaping the blasts range. Rallen sweatdropped as he walked forward, "Hmm where did he go?" Suddenly rumbling was heard under him he quickly jumped back as Johnny reemerged, "Damn it I thought I got you!"

"You have to wake up early in the morning to get me!" Rallen points his finger at Johnny, **"Light Beam!" **Rallen fired a beam of light at Johnny.

"Gugh!" Johnny's shoulder was pierced by the beam as it went through him and exploded in a few craters.

"Your lucky I didn't put my all in it or you would've been dead." Rallen grinned and creates a bow out of light and concentrates as he pulled back the arrow.

"Hyaa!" Johnny fired a speed up punch against Rallen pushing the male back.

"Heh! nice punch but that won't help you at all if your trying to beat me!" Rallen jumps in the air and thrusts both his hands out, **"Light Shower!" **many beams of light blast out of Rallen's hand and at Johnny who quickly used his magic to speed up and dodge a few of the beams. But sadly the range of Rallen's magic attack eventually got to him and forced the man into the ground. As Rallen landed he walked towards the man and grinned, "Is this what a mercenary guild is all about I've faced monsters who can survive a single blast of my attacks!"

"I won't lose to you!" Johnny dug underground away from Rallen's target of sight.

"Bad move!" Rallen points his arrow at the hole Johnny created, "You're just creating a path where I can easily find you now farewell!" Rallen fired the arrow in the hole. The light arrow followed the tunnels finding its target.

(Underground)

"Damn that Mage but he won't see this coming I will just create more holes to trap him then I can do the finishing blow!" Johnny growled as he dug through the ground in high speed. Then a bright light shined through the dark tunnel the man turned around and looked back at the light, "What the hell is that!?" suddenly the arrow of light appears and makes contact with Johnny.

(In the Warehouse)

"Check and-!" Rallen grinned as he exits the warehouse a huge explosion happens inside it destroying the warehouse in a instant. As the smoke settles Rallen looks back to see a charred Johnny in the pile of what was left of the warehouse. Rallen walks away from the warehouse and yawns, "Well that was a let down."

"I wonder if the others found Felicity already." Rallen said.

(With Michael)

"Dang it another one empty how can I get through this faster!" Michael growled.

"Come on Papa use your head." Elara cheered.

"Wait use my head that's it!" Michael grinned as he walks to the middle of the warehouse and stares at the wall. He breathes out and wiped his foot against the floor like a raging bull, "Stay behind me Elara."

"Okay Papa!" Elara flew behind Michael as she saw her father do the unthinkable.

"Charge!" Michael charged headfirst at the wall destroying and crashed into another warehouse then another, "This is a great idea!" Michael crashed through 5 more warehouses, "Felicity where are you!?"

(With Mary)

"Okay if Felicity isn't in here I might reconsider using Michael's first idea of blowing the whole place to smithereens!" May growled as she entered the warehouse she was irritated all the places she has ever been have been empty and was quite sick of it. As sh entered the warehouse to catch a glimpse of a woman leaning against a crate she has blue long curly hair, with yellow pupils and wore a cowboy's hat with a brown leather jacket, a yellow bra, brown shorts and brown cowboy boots. Mary approached the woman, "Excuse me do you know where a girl named Felicity is being held if so tell me or else."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't tell you my client says its only for myself to know." The woman crossed her arms.

"So your a mercenary I would have expected more from Trevor then to pay some random mage to do his dirty work." Mary crossed her arms.

"That aside I'm actually surprised your a dragon slayer it will actually be my first time fighting one. But to bad for you I am "The Eagle Eye" Sara Nightstar will have to stop you right here!" Sara summons dual guns using requip magic, **"Requip: Magic Dual Gun!"**

"It seems I won't be getting the answer from you easily right?" Mary summons two black adamant swords in her hands and grew ready, "I won't go easy on you as a member of the Azure Spirit guild I will defeat you!"

"So your not the dragon slayer then maybe I should just take you out just for a bonus on my payment!" Sara fired a few magical bullets of magic at Mary. The 17 year old charged at the mercenary and swiped her blades forward at the bullets slicing them into pieces. As Mary approached the woman she attacked with no mercy at all. Sending Sara tumbling back.

"Your out matched when up close in battle give up." Mary ordered as she readied her blades.

"I don't think so miss now that you pushed me back a little I can get a better chance of making a shot at you." Sara points her guns at Mary, "Now eat this!" Mary was shot by a few bullets that dented her armor. Sara quickly changed her weapon to deal a more damaging blow, **"Requip: Big Bazooka!" **Sara summoned a large magical bazooka and aimed it at Mary, "Now blow away!" Sara fired a massive amount of magic at Mary.

"Damn it!" Mary quickly evaded the attack and watched how it blew a large hole in the wall, "I need to be cautious or I really will be killed."

"Now you know my true power now Dance!" Sara repeatedly fired many massive magical bullets at Mary.

"Grr she won't give me a chance to attack!" Mary growled then thought, 'I can't believe I have to use this on her!'

"This should finish you Now go BOOM!" Sara fired a massive wave of magic at Mary.

**"Requip: Speed Armor!" **Mary screamed as the magic energy explodes.

"Hah a little to late for that miss." Sara smirked as she wiped her nose signifying her victory.

"Is it?" Mary's voice chimed from behind Sara.

"Impossible!" Sara turned around as she saw Mary who was wearing a different suit of armor which consisted of: A black one piece suit, black light gauntlets, silver fishnet stockings, black grieves, silver gauntlets, a red belt tied loosely around her waist, a long, light lance with a giant black blade on top, and her hair was put in a long pony tail.

"This is where it ends." Mary stats as she spun her lance over her head.

"Just because you look stronger won't change the fact that I will win now die!" Sara fired another massive wave of energy at Mary.

"Too slow." Mary disappeared as the magic wave exploded against the wall.

"Where did you go!?" Sara growled.

"Behind you!" Mary slammed her spear's flat side against Sara's side sending her back.

"Damn you." Sara pants as she got up and glared at Mary.

"This would've been prevented if you told me of my friends location is but now I will give you a choice would you rather be defeated in a instant or slow and painful?" Mary gave options as she glared at Sara.

"Shut up I won't lose to the likes of you!" Sara growled as she loses her balance.

"I'll defeat you swiftly then." Mary focuses magic in her lance now producing black lightning, "Farewell! **Black Emperor: Lightning Impaler!"** Mary thrusts her lance forward at Sara who awaited impact. But after a few seconds the woman didn't feel any pain she saw that the blade of Mary's weapon was inches away from her face. Sara was pale and started to sweat if the blade was a few more inches closer she would surely be dead.

"I win." May sighed as she reverts back to her normal form. Sara immediately falls backwards unconscious frightened she would've died Mary walked to the woman and left a magical card on her and said, "Your talents with magic is unbelievable Azure Spirit needs more wizards like you so if you ever have the chance use this teleportation card to come to our guild." Mary walks out the warehouse with her arms crossed under her chest, "Now back to finding the others."

* * *

**Skit:**

Michael: Damn it Felicity where are you!?

Elara as she tries to comfort Michael: Papa calm down!

Michael: Don't touch me!

Elara: Eeeep!

Michael: Oh my god I'm so sorry Elara I didn't mean to snap at you.

Elara: It's okay Papa.

Michael: I just want to help Felicity out without her help we would have never been in this guild.

Elara looks down sadly: Yeah I know.

Michael: What do you say after this we go home and make the biggest Ice Cream Sundae okay.

Elara cheers: Really Yay thanks Papa!

Michael smiles: No problem.

* * *

**Magnolia Town- Warehouse #4**

* * *

"I wonder what's taking your friend so long." Trevor yawns as he looks at the door he seems to have been waiting for Michael's arrival. He stares at Felicity who has been glaring at him non stop, "Maybe he was already taken out by those mercenaries."

'Damn it what is taking Michael so long!?' Felicity struggled from the ropes and the gag in her mouth.

"You can't escape you know." Trevor yawned again, "Like I said once I've beaten your friend to a bloody pulp I will let you go." Trevor stood up and walked to the girl, "But if he has been taken down before then that means I should just let you go and-."

"ROOOAR!" Michael jumps through the wall and roars like a madman, "Felicity where are you!?" Michael falls down face first as the wall's rubble falls on top of him.

"Uh..." Trevor gave a blank expression.

"Papa!" Elara screams as she checks on Michael.

"Don't worry I'm up." Michael jumped out the rubble and grinned.

"Is that him he looks kind of small." Trevor stared at Michael.

"What you bastard I'm exceptionally tall for my age so you better watch your mouth!" Michael shouts at Trevor.

"Whoa it seems like your touchy about your height shorty." Trevor teased.

"That's it your ass is mine!" Michael growled as he prepared himself.

"Finally." Trevor also prepares himself.

This battle will shake the grounds of Magnolia creating nothing but destruction.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Dragon Slayer vs. Crash Mage!**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading guys and have a great New Year!**


	5. The Dragon Slayer vs The Crash Mage!

**The Dragon Slayer vs the Crash Mage!**

* * *

"So your that Dragon Slayer I've heard so much about." Trevor smirked.

"Yeah let me get one thing straight I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum even though I'm all out of ass." Michael growled.

"Uh Papa I think its supposed to be bubble gum." Elara commented.

"I know what I said!" Michael grinned as he stared to his right to see Felicity, "Elara I want you to free Felicity as I get the guy who started this."

"Aww do I have to?" Elara pouted.

"No ice cream if Felicity isn't saved." Michael raised his eyebrow.

"Fine." Elara flew to Felicity and started to untie her, "Just remember I'm doing this for ice cream not for you!"

_'Geez thanks cat.' Felicity rolled her eyes._

"You look like your geared up but it still won't help you, your magic must be drained after dealing with those mercenaries." Trevor grinned.

"What are you talking about I haven't seen any mercenaries." Michael shrugged.

"Really but then what were those explosions?" Trevor frowned could the boy be lying.

"Enough talk more action!" Michael charged at the man, **"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael lands a strong blow against Trevor's face pushing the man back. Michael looked up and grinned as he looked up to be surprised Trevor showed no reaction to the punch.

"Is that all." Trevor cracked his neck, "Come on where is that power my boys told me about?"

"I haven't even begun to use my attacks at full strength so prepare yourself!" Michael charged at Trevor.

"Hmph!" Trevor imbues his fist with a terrifying power and cocked his fist back.

"Yeah!" Michael shouts as he jumped at Trevor.

"Fly away." Trevor lands a punch against Michael instantly sending the boy back through the warehouse wall Trevor shook his head, "You should see your opponents magic before attacking blindly or else you will get killed especially if your opponent is a crash user like me."

After a few seconds of waiting Elara finished untying Felicity and smirked, "Wait for it..."

**"Earth Dragon Roar!" **a beam of concentrated power makes contact with Trevor pushing the man back.

"Huh he's still standing?" Trevor sweatdropped as he stared as the smoke to see Michael walking out of it like a badass.

"I won't be defeated that easy tough guy." Michael grinned as he points at Trevor, "I won't back down no matter what!"

"Hmph great resolve but can you abide by it?" Trevor readied himself.

"I don't know what abide means but I will prove that right." Michael charged at Trevor imbuing his fists with the power of quakes and fired many punches at the man. With each fist thrusted forward he made no progress in attacking Trevor as each punch was dodged.

"Hah!" Trevor caught Michael's fist and cocked his back, "Now stay down!" Trevor imbues his fist with crash magic and lands another devastating blow against Michael's face. Michael instantly skid back in top speed unable to stop until he dug his heels into the ground and stopped himself.

"Not this time!" Michael charged at Trevor and imbues his feet with the power of an earthquake, **"Earth Dragon Talon Fury!" **Michael rapidly kicked Trevor non stop. Each kick shook the man leaving him unable to recover from each blow. With one last kick Michael sent Trevor sliding back, "How do you like that!"

"Interesting but not good enough!" Trevor recovered from the attack and charged at Michael and shot his fist forward releasing a blast of crash magic.

"Come on I can take it!" Michael stood and took the blast once impact was made a bright light shone blinding everyone. But as it died down all that was left was a big crater where Michael stood.

"Papa!" Elara cried.

"He was completely obliterated!" Felicity gasped.

"Shows the brat you don't mess with my boys and get away with it." Trevor smirked as he rebelled in his victory. Suddenly he felt something small hit his head he grabbed whatever it was and saw that it is a tiny, chibi Michael glaring at him.

"Put 'em up big guy!" the chibi Michael shouts.

"Oh yeah I forgot I can reduce you down to size.

"YEAH!" many tiny voices screamed as they fell from the sky.

"What the heck?" Trevor looked up to see many loads of chibi Michaels falling to the ground in piles.

"This is the most freaky thing I have ever seen." Felicity watched in amazement.

"Papa has been chibified!" Elara cried.

"Well I guess this fight is over." Trevor dropped the chibi Michael on the ground.

"Wait oh no you don't we can still fight!" the chibi Michael's screamed.

"How your reduced to the size of a peanut squirt." Trevor smirked.

"Have you ever heard of 'strength comes in numbers' well I'm gonna put that saying to good use!" the chibi Michael's breathe in and fired many beams of earth magic at the man, **"Earth Dragon Roar!"**

"Grr!" Trevor winced in pain as the multiple blasts assault him.

**"Earth Dragon Fissure!" **the chibi's stomp the ground creating small cracks in which Trevor falls back and trips on them. The man chibi Michael points at the man and shouts, "Get him!" The chibi's jump on the man and randomly beat him up.

"Enough of this!" Trevor jumps up from the chibi's grasps and shot his hand forward and reverts the effect of the spells' attack.

"Chibi Michael evolves into regular Michael!" Michael cheers as he returns to normal.

"Wow he just said that." Felicity sweatdropped, "I can't believe my rescuer is this guy."

"I've never seen anyone fight me in that form before I must be fighting a battle maniac." Trevor steps back surprised Michael was able to cause so much damage to him.

"Now that I'm a whole person again I can do this!" Michael punched Trevor and pushed him back into a nearby crate, "You see that it's funny because I hit you out of the blue."

"Heh don't get cocky just because you made one punch on me!" Trevor bursts through the rubble and wiped his chin, "Remember I'm still on a different level then you boy." Trevor imbues his fists with Crash and charges at the teen.

"Then I have to get serious too!" Michael charged at Trevor while imbuing his fists with his magic and cocked his fist back.

"Just saying that won't change how the outcome will be!" Trevor smirked as his fists were swung at Michael. But to his surprise Michael cocked his head back and dodged the attack then punched Trevor in the face then kicked his chest pushing the man back.

**"Earth Dragon Axehand!" **Suddenly a stone battle axe was surrounding his Michael's hand. Michael gave a war cry and swung his weapon like hand at Trevor recklessly at first it looked threatening but after a few minutes it seems he was just attacking with no restraint.

"Don't bother using an attack if you can't even use it correctly!" Trevor punched the stone axe shattering it into many pieces.

"Aww man!" Michael cried as he watched his weapon be shattered, "That was my favorite axe too."

"Shut up and stay down!" Trevor fired a blast of crash magic at Michael.

"Yikes!" Michael jumped away from the attack.

"Your not getting away!" Trevor fired another blast.

"Quit it!" Michael screamed as he evaded another attack.

"Where is that strength I've heard so much about!?" Trevor began as he fired another blast at Michael, "Or was my men over exaggerating your strength!"

"I too am strong just watch!" Michael charged at Trevor and readied his foot, **"Earth Dragon Talon Strike!" **Michael rapidly kicked Trevor shaking the man intensely similar to a house in a earthquake. Once the attack ceased Trevor stepped back and fell on one knee coughing a small amount of blood. Michael stopped and stretched out his legs, "Hah not so tough now huh?"

"You little midget!" Trevor yells as his hand quickly grabbed Michael by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Michael!" Felicity cried.

"Oh no Papa!" Elara cried.

"Hey let go!" Michael tried to break free of Trevor's grasp but the grip was too strong.

"I can't believe a shrimp like you can do this to me I guess I got a little careless but beginning right now...!" Trevor gives Michael a murderous glare, "I will bury you alive!" Trevor toss Michael back onto his feet and lunged at the boy with his crash imbued fists and rapidly strike the boy with no relent.

"Raaaaaah!" Michael flew back in pain as Trevor still pursued the boy.

"Your not getting out of this that easily pipsqueak!" Trevor's body becomes enveloped with crash magic as he charged at Michael, **"Crash: Mighty Crown!"** this move causes Trevor to headbutt Michael in the gut.

"Guaaagh!" Michael coughs up a large amount of blood as he crashes into a whole stack of crates.

"Goodbye **Crash: Obliterating Particle Gun!"** Trevor raises his hand and fires a condensed beam of crash magic at Michael.

"Oh my gosh!" Michael screams as the blast makes contact with him. The magic attack was so powerful the entire building quickly disintegrated leaving Trevor, Elara and Felicity alone in he remains of the building. Trevor calms down and cracks his neck, "No way the shrimp could survive that."

"Papa." Elara cried as tears formed around her eyes.

"He was completely destroyed." Felicity fell on her knees and fell down, "He died because of me."

"Well it serves the brat right he shouldn't have gotten me mad." Trevor rubbed the back of his neck he then turns his attention to Felicity and grins, "Now you can leave young miss my curiosity is pleased."

Felicity did get up but she didn't just walk away she readied herself for battle. Trevor took a quick glance of this and chuckled after seeing her friend be pulverized she wants now wants to take him on absurd. Trevor cracked his knuckles and smirked, "I suggest you rethink that idea little girl or you will seriously get hurt."

"I won't run away, I can't let you go off after killing my friend like that." Felicity states her resolve to fight, "It might not bring him back but this time I will return the favor!"

"Hmph don't come crying to me if you break a nail." Trevor smirked.

Then a rumbling noise was heard under them it shook like crazy around the area.

"What is going on?" Felicity sweatdropped.

"Could it be?" Elara gasps.

"What's wrong afraid of a little tremor." Trevor grinned as he took a step forward. But to his surprise a fist launched from the ground and uppercuts his chin. Trevor looks down in shock the person's fist was none other than our protagonist himself Michael.

"You forgot one thing once you fired that blast," Michael began as he still uppercuts the man, "I simply dug underground to dodge the blow and waited for you to have your guard down."

"Damn!" Trevor grunts as he was sent flying into the night sky totally vulnerable.

"Papa!" Elara cheered.

"He's alive?" Felicity smiled.

"Now to use my Secret weapon!" Michael focuses his earth magic into a compressed orb then levitates it over his right hand the orb then creates 5 blade like edges around itself then it began spinning with incredible speed, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Quaking Gaia Star!" **Michael fired the attack towards Trevor's direction in the air.

"Impossible I can't lose like this it's impossible!" Trevor screams as the attack makes contact with him the blades dug into his body and launches him further into the air as the attack stops a giant explosion occurred in the air leaving nothing but smoke. Everyone waited to see if Trevor would make a come back and attack but nothing happened they all took a closer look to see something falling to the ground. Felicity took a closer glance and saw that it was Trevor the man's clothes were completely battered and his eyes were rolled back signifying he was unconscious.

"He did it." Felicity smiled.

"Yay! Papa did it!" Elara cheered as she hugged Felicity.

"ROOOOOOOAAAARRRR!" Michael roared out loud as Trevor lands behind him picking up a large amount of dust.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Shopping Day!**

**Thanks for reading guys and don't worry for those who sent in their OC's I will be sure to use them. Anyways I'm done with this chapter so Peace Out!**


	6. Shopping Day!

**Shopping Day!**

* * *

"Wow that was amazing Michael you just defeated a S class wizard with no struggle at all!" Felicity smiled as she approached her friend who stood motionless. She shook Michael's shoulder, "Hello Michael are you okay?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz!" Michael snored as he slept standing up.

"He's sleeping?" Felicity sweatdropped.

"Papa your so silly!" Elara laughed at her father's random sleeping.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Michael snored loudly.

"Hey are you guys okay!?" Rallen yelled as him and Mary run to their guild mates.

"Rallen and Mary what are you two doing here?" Felicity asked.

"We came here to help the newbie which I found out is a Neanderthal." Mary crossed her arms under chest.

"Don't mind her she's just mad she didn't find you first." Rallen explained then looked over at the standing Michael and waved, "Hey man did you win!?" There was no response from the short teen all that was heard is a snore. Rallen sweatdropped and stared at Felicity, "Why is he snoring?"

"I dunno it happened when he beat Trevor." Feliity points to the beaten and battered Trevor.

"So he actually-?" Rallen began.

"Yup!" Elara smiled.

"And was able to-?" Mary starts.

"Amazing right?" Felicity grinned.

"Well now that there's nothing to do now I'll turn Trevor into the Rune Knights." Mary explained as she dragged Trevor by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm just gonna go home see ya!" Rallen ran out the warehouse station.

"So Elara where are you going now?" Felicity asked as she saw the cat wrap Michael's limp body and starts to fly home, "None of your business!"

"I guess she really does hate me, I'll just go home then." Felicity sighed she had expected a perfect ending to her rescue but sadly for her life doesn't work that way.

* * *

**Two days later; Magnolia Town- Café**

* * *

The next day Michael and Elara were eating away in a café stuffing their faces with meat and fish. They were asked to come there by Felicity it seemed important by the note she gave them. Michael and Elara ate like pigs as Felicity entered the building and saw them she walked closer to them and smiled, "Hey Michael and Elara."

"Quiet can't you see I'm eating." Michael growled as he kept stuffing his mouth.

"You bastard you have no respect for women at all!" Felicity screamed.

"I do I just haven't seen one at all lately." Michael laughed.

"Why you-, Never mind that." Felicity sighed as she sat in the booth staring at the two friends eating. Felicity grew sick of this and sweatdropped, "Wow you two eat like rabid animals."

"Sorry we'll eat slower then." Michael and Elara lowed their pace and ate slowly disgusting Felicity even more.

"You know what lets just stop eating for awhile." Felicity sighed.

"Okay." Both Michael and Elara stopped eating.

"Alright the reason I called you here is to thank you for saving me." Felicity smiled.

"No thanks Felici hero rule number 43 never take any rewards from a saved citizen." Michael states a hero rule.

"Well what can I do to repay you?" Felicity said.

"Well I do need to train tell me the most strenuous training you've got!" Michael grins as he slammed his hands on the table rattling it and receiving may eyes from other customers.

"Quiet down!" Felicity silently hissed.

"Whoops!" Michael laughed.

"Ahem!" a tall man wearing a white apron appeared next to the 3 friends.

"Yes." Michael said.

"Sir your abrupt yelling is disturbing the other customers I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the café owner states.

"Hey you can't do that this is a free country!" Michael growled.

The man simply stared at Michael with irritation he didn't have time for little brats like him.

(Outside the restaurant)

"Hey put me down!" Michael flailed his arms around as the man carried him out over his shoulder.

"This is embarrassing." Felicity sighed.

"How is it for you?" Michael cried.

As the man dropped Michael on the floor he turned back to his place of business. Michael growled and stood up he laughed, "Hah you didn't even bill me for my lunch!" Then a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at him.

"You owe us 60,000 jewels!" the man shouts.

"Jerk." Michael quietly muttered he turned to Felicity, "Now about that training regimen."

"Well its not a traditional training method but it could make you stronger." Felicity mischievously smiled.

"I don't like that look on her face." Michael sweatdropped.

"I don't like at all." Elara growled.

**Skit:**

Michael: Man that guy was such a jerk!

Felicity: Well in his defense you did threaten to stuff a bowl of soup down his pants.

Michael: Hey I would've used coffee but it would've seemed to be too cruel.

Felicity: (How is pouring a bowl of hot soup down someone pants not cruel?)

Elara: Anyways where are you taking us miss prissy?

Felicity: Oh just downtown for a surprise.

Michael: A surprise I love surprises does it involve food?

Felicity: Here's a hint...no.

Michael: Then I hate it already.

Elara: Almost as much as I hate Felicity!

Felicity: What's your deal with me!?

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Downtown**

* * *

"Wait say that again?" Michael asked as he heard something weird come out Felicity's mouth.

"I said we are shopping what do you say." Felicity smiled.

"I say goodbye." Michael gave a fake smile and began to walk away.

"Yeah bye bye!" Elara mocked as she walked with her partner.

"Too bad only a real hero would take on something like this." Felicity gave a evil grin as her words caught the boy's attention. Michael stopped in his tracks paralyzed. Felicity has got him now, "I guess you know your too weak to handle it am I right?"

"I'm not weak I too am a hero and I'll prove it by helping you with your stupid shopping!" Michael shouted then stopped to realize what he had done.

"Thanks Mike I knew I could count on you." Felicity smiled as she walked ahead.

"Elara why am I friends with her again?" Michael asked the cat.

"I dunno you just get involved with crazy people papa." Elara sighed as the two followed the woman down the streets. The 3 visited many stores buying stuff Felicity wanted Michael pouted the whole time wanting to do something then watch the woman try on dresses. Luckily for him Felicity treated him like a mule to carry many shopping bags she even gave some to his exceed partner. As the 3 exit another shop Felicity glanced around in search for a fashion boutique.

"Now we just need to find the boutique somewhere." Felicity chimed.

"Can we take a break?" Michael pants as he lugged a giant wheelbarrow full of shopping bags. On top of the pile was a zonked out Elara catching her breath.

"I thought you wanted to do this?" Felicity glared at the boy.

"When you train you stop to catch your breath but this isn't training this is just plain slavery!" Michael cried.

"Shut up and take it like a man slave." Felicity joked.

"If I'm a slave then I want my freedom!" Michael cried then looked at a group of people, "Help me she's treating me like a pack mule!" The people ignored the teen and resumed in their business, "Screw you people!"

"Ugh! fine if your so tired then how about we take a 5 minute break." Felicity sighed.

"Yes!" Michael cheered as he slumped down on the road exhausted trying to catch his breath.

"Man for a dragon slayer you sure do complain a lot." Felicity sat down next to the exhausted boy. As a few minutes pass music was heard down the street Felicity investigated and walked down it to see a large crowd of people watching a woman dance around them they all had hearts for eyes and cheered.

"I never knew people could dance like that?" Felicity gasped in awe then she found herself unable to move as she caught a glance of the woman she was a Tan skinned woman with stunning beauty, Raven hair and emerald eyes. She wears a white Belly dancers top, which perceptively increase her bust size on the left is a guild mark with a crow, with a see through cloth over her belly and a bottoms like the bottom of a Bikini with baggy see through leggings which shows off her slender legs. Felicity was entranced by the woman and watched in lust alongside the crowd of men and women.

"Hmmm?" Michael woke up and yawned, "Where did Miss BossyPants go?" He looked to his right and saw a crowd of people cheering. He smiled, "Maybe she is over there." He saw his partner and carried her with him like a baby and walked to it to see Felicity he smiled, "Hey Felici what are you doing?" The woman didn't say anything but kept on staring at the enchanting woman dancing in the middle of the crowd.

"Hmm whats so special about her?" Michael ran to the dancing woman and said, "Hey who are you and why are the people here acting like weirdo's!?" Michael demanded as he approached the woman.

"Hmmm?" The woman stopped dancing and stared at the boy confused.

"Finally someone around here gives a reaction." Michael laughed.

"How is it not working?" the woman grew closer to Michael and examined him.

"Your in space dude I don't appreciate that." Michael grew uncomfortable with the woman's lack of respect.

"Aren't you even entranced by my beauty?" the woman asked.

"Your what? I don't care about that all I want to know is why is everyone acting like a crazed fan?" Michael frowned.

"It seems like I found another mage immune to my magic." the woman said t herself as she pulls out a long, slender Arabian sword.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Michael stepped back in fright once he saw the sword being pulled out.

"If a man who doesn't fall head over heels for me exist then he must die!" the woman swung the blade down towards Michael.

"Uh-oh!" Michael dodged the blade and lands near Felicity and gave her Elara to hold. He then charged into the fray and attacked, **"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael tried to land a fist against the woman but he evaded the attack with her slender movements.

"You think such slow movements will get me!" the woman dodged the attack.

"Actually yes." Michael nodded.

"Well prepare to be dead wrong **Shadow Game!" **The woman hid in the shadows of the crowd.

"That's new." Michael sweatdropped as he prepared himself.

"Die!" the woman jumped out the shadows and swiped her sword at Michael.

"Hup!" Michael used the sole of his sandals to block the sword and push the girl back. As Michael lands he smirked and shouts, **"Earth Dragon Fissure!" **Michael stomped his foot on the ground and made a small tremor he held back not wanting to hurt the nearby civilians. The woman fell back on her butt about to get back up again but Michael quickly pinned her down with his right hand and cocked his left fist back.

"I win now tell me who you are." Michael said.

"Did you?" the woman kicked Michael away and backflipped to gain some distance from the teen. She gave a seductive smile and said, "I'm Veil handsome and if you excuse me I have to make a swift get away." Veil jumped back into the shadows of a couple buildings and disappeared. Michael ran after her but stopped when he saw nothing was hidden in the shadows. He sighed she got away... this time. He walked back to the crowd and saw the people return to their senses. Felicity shook her head and caught the sight of the boy and approached him.

"Hey Michael what happened?" Felicity asked.

"Wait you didn't see that woman?" Michael points to the shadows.

"No what are you talking about?" Felicity sweatdropped.

"But there was a woman dancing in the middle of the crowd causing you all to act weird." Michael was confused how did Felicity not see the woman at all she assaulted him before her very eyes.

"Stop messing around and lets get back to shopping!" Felicity smiled as she handed the passed out Elara to Michael and walks off.

"I...but...how...and...she... you know what forget about it." Michael sighed as he followed behind the woman.

From a building roof Veil stood next to a cloaked figure watching the boy from the distance. She smirked, "So you think he is strong?"

"Hard to say all we need is patience Veil." the hooded figure stared at the boy and his friends as they trudged onward.

"If this guy is strong then we can finally start hunting Azure Spirit Mage's." Veil said while she licked her lips.

"Don't push it hussy we still have to wait for the master to say out his orders before we do." the cloaked man growled at Veil.

"Whatever I'm going to go back to robbing people good luck with whatever your doing Richard." Veil puts her arms behind her head and walked away.

"Beware Azure Spirit Guild your about to be Dark Crows newest prey." the hooded man laughed as he walked away.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Going out to sea!**

* * *

**Thanks for Veil lordsoftheRoses and good luck with your story: _Lunar Knights Guild! _**

**If there are people out there who want to turn in a mage regardless if your a guest or actual member just send in a PM or Review and I'll se what I can do with it. That's all I have to say so Peace Out!**


	7. Going out to sea!

**Going out to sea!**

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Azure Spirit Guild Hall**

* * *

In the guild it was chaos everyone was fighting over something idiotic like who would get the last slice of pizza from the pizza box. The guild master was still drinking to her hearts content barely sober. And Lori is charming up some of the guild members to love her she tried to her best to charm Michael but each attempt would fail miserably. On one of the tables Michael and Elara laid down on it exhausted.

"Hey M and E what's up." Rallen smiled as he approached the boy and his cat.

"Don't even ask man!" Michael screamed in his hands, "Felicity forced us to carry all her shopping bags the whole day."

"She is brutal." Elara cried.

"Wow you guys helped Felicity with her shopping and survived most of the guys who get suckered into doing that would break their spines!" Rallen gasped.

"I'm just glad I can relax." Michael sighed as he rubbed Elara's back earning a purr from the exceed.

"Well about relaxing I was hoping if you can help me with a mission." Rallen asked.

"No way I am gonna enjoy my day off even if it kills me!" Michael screamed.

"But the reward is for 60,000,000 jewels." Rallen stated.

"Aaah..!" Michael froze in surprise, "Just tell me the mission."

"Well we just need to transport some cargo to a kingdom." Rallen smiled.

"That's all the information written on there?" Michael arched an eyebrow.

"Yep now get ready." Rallen grinned.

"Fine lets go Elara." Michael grabbed his partner by the tail and left.

"No me need sleep!" Elara cried as they left the guild hall.

"I just hope we get on the ship quick before Mary finds out." Rallen gulped as he stared at the job poster it had a stamp of a cursive "M" usually meaning Mary hand picked this job out herself. Rallen sighed and walked out the guild hall preparing for the trip.

* * *

**Hargeon Town; Hargeon Port**

* * *

"Okay why are we here?" Michael asked as he followed Rallen down to port.

"Well we can't advance to the kingdom of Yucaria on land we go by sea." Rallen grinned.

"Wait sea!" Michael stopped and froze up.

"Yeah we go by ship." Rallen turned back to look at his friend.

"Um Papa can't handle anything that sways or moves." Elara explained.

"What then how have you been traveling?" Rallen asked.

"We walked on land or traveled underground." Michael said.

"Well the mission requires us to protect the Explosive Lacrima." Rallen explained.

"Wait we have to protect explosives in the middle of the ocean?" Michael asked.

"Yeah why?" Rallen said plainly.

"Your crazy." Michael points at Rallen.

"Hey all I'm saying is get your butt on that ship!" Rallen points at the boat.

"Dude there is no way I'm-!" Michael was about to say his reason until a hand clasped on his shoulder frightening the boy.

"Hey bros what are you doing?" a man's voice asked.

"Whoa!" Michael and Elara turned around to see that it was just Nolan which was weird since you've only been seeing him swim in the pool at the guild. The man wore a green long sleeved jacket over a short sleeved blue t-shirt he had on black Gi pants with a white sash tied around it, black wristband on his left hand, and blue sneakers with the guild mark in black The man seemed tall when he wasn't knee deep in water.

"Oh hi Nolan." Michael breathed out in relief.

"Hey Nolan what are you doing here I thought you were having you mid afternoon nap?" Rallen asked.

"Well I was sent to look for you guys by Mary she is pissed off that you took her mission without permission." Nolan explained.

"Wait why is Mary mad and what does he mean by "Her mission?" Michael asked Rallen.

"Well I kind of took the mission she called dibs on." Rallen revealed the job poster.

"Let me just say something your not crazy." Michael began.

"Thanks that really-" Rallen smiled.

"Your freaking insane!" Michael screamed at Rallen. Then turned around and gripped his head in anger and stomped his feet into the ground, "I just wanted to enjoy my day off but no I had to freaking help someone who took a mission from a psychopath!"

"There, There Papa it's okay." Elara pats Michael's back.

"Hey Nolan wanna join our group we'll split the reward?" Rallen asked.

"Sure." Nolan smiled.

"How can you two be so calm I thought Mary was the most terrifying person in the guild?" Michael cried.

"Chill out little bro Mary doesn't know where we are so its all good." Nolan gave a thumbs up.

"Anyways lets go." Rallen smiled.

"No way I'm going back Hero rule number 2 Heroes never lie!" Michael states a rule and walked to Hargeon Town's Exit.

"Nolan." Rallen sighed.

"Got it." Nolan nodded as he heaved Michael on his shoulder and carried him to the ship.

"Hey put me down this is not fair!" Michael cried as he flailed his arms.

"Come on Elara are you coming?" Rallen asked the exceed.

"Yeah I have to make sure Papa doesn't throw up all over the ship's captain." Elara giggled.

"That happened before?" Rallen sweatdropped.

"More like 3 times in a row." Elara explained as the two climbed on board the ship.

* * *

**Hargeon Town; Back Alley**

* * *

"Okay guys do we know the plan?" a regular shaped man shrouded in shadow asked.

"Yeah we get it Zeno we're not idiots." a muscular man shrouded in shadow sighed.

"Really then what is our mission?" Zeno asked.

"Well uhm maybe you should say it so we can fully view what our job is." the man chuckled.

"Idiot." rolled the eyes of a man with raven like hair.

"Okay here is our mission we are here to ransack the cargo of Explosive Lacrima held in one of these ships. Master intends for us to use it on future guilds that we find interesting to hunt." Zeno explained.

"I still think taking out our prey face to face is better then blowing them up." the raven haired man groaned, "But Master requested it so Master gets it I suppose."

"Lets go." Zeno smirked as he lead the group to port.

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Azure Spirit Guild Hall**

* * *

"Where is Nolan!" Mary hissed as she breathed heavily in anger. Everyone but Felicity and Guild Master Jay were near her. Jay was still drinking at the bar as Felicity tried to calm down her friend.

"Relax Mary he'll be back." Felicity smiled.

"He'd better or else." Mary growled.

"Has anyone seen Michael?" Felicity asked.

"Well he is assisting Rallen with a job in Hargeon Port." a guild member states.

"Wait Hargeon I remember that location on the job poster how do you know this?" Mary asked.

"Well he left a note." the guild member took out the note.

"Dude why didn't you tell us that before!" Felicity screamed.

"You didn't ask." the guild member said.

"Give me that!" Mary snatched the paper away from the guild member and read it.

"What does it say?" Felicity asked.

"Those bastards!" Mary crumpled the paper, "I hope they picked out their toe tags because I am gonna kill them!"

"What about Elara?" Felicity asked.

"Well her she'll be my new pet cause when Michael dies I know she will realize I'm meant to be her true partner." Mary blushed and cupped her cheeks.

_'She scares me when she gets like this, Anyways I hope those guys are ready to experience true hell when you come back.' Felicity thought as she sweatdropped._

* * *

**Next Chapter- Sea Troubles!**


	8. Sea Troubles!

**Sea Troubles!**

* * *

**Middle of the Ocean; Cargo Ship**

* * *

"Urp!" Michael held his mouth restraining any barf in his mouth. The group of 3 guarded the ship full of explosives. Rallen was still excited and thinking how clever he was to take this job. Nolan lazed around on deck getting in most of the sailors way. And as for Michael and Elara the teen was sea sick and hung by the rails completely immobilized. As his partner patted his back for comfort.

"How long?" Michael pouted.

"Be patient we'll be there in no time." Rallen grinned.

"You don't know how long this trip is do ya?" Michael groaned.

"No I do not." Rallen answered proudly.

"Son of a-Urp!" Michael held his mouth as his face turned green.

"Papa?" Elara sweatdropped.

"Papa just needs some alone time right Elara." Michael groaned.

"Stop your bellyaching and get back to guarding the perimeter." Rallen sighed as he walked away from the two to Nolan's side.

"How is the little dude holding up?" Nolan yawned.

"He seems okay to me." Rallen crossed his arms.

***Urghhh!* **The sound of Michael puking was heard from the ships side.

"It's gonna be hard to handle any stowaways who try and board the ship if the little dude is like that." Nolan sat up and stretched his arms.

"Phbt! Silly Nolan who would want to steal a cargo full of explosives get real." Rallen chuckled.

* * *

**Middle of the Ocean; Dinghy**

* * *

Behind the star bow of the cargo ship was a moderate sized dinghy for 3 hiding in it's shadow. In it stood the 3 figures staring at it ready to begin their mission.

"Lets do it!" the muscular figure grinned.

"Quiet you moron." hissed the raven haired figure.

"Be patient Leuan we will strike when the time is right." Zeno grinned.

"It would be best to take the ship right now so the job could be done faster." the raven haired figure crossed his arms.

"Trust me on this one you two remember when your prey goes through false comfort that's when you strike." Zeno states as he set his eyes on the prize.

* * *

**Middle of the Ocean; Cargo Ship**

* * *

**Skit:**

Michael: Ugh this sucks!

Rallen: Quit your complaining its not that bad.

Michael: Because your not prone to motion sickness!

Nolan: Have you ever tried to cure that weakness?

Michael: No should I?

Nolan: Well yes what if you encounter enemies who can cause use vibrations against you in a fight?

Michael: Urp! I never thought of that.

Nolan: Well maybe I can help I am a water mage little dude.

Michael: Okay I think I can do it.

Nolan: First breathe in and out.

Michael: Okay.

Nolan: Now try to visualize moving with the waves.

Michael: Um okay.

Nolan: Your now moving with the gentleness known as the ocean relax and calm your mind.

Michael: Hey I guess I do feel better now what's next?

Nolan:...

Michael: Nolan?

Nolan (Sleeping while standing): Zzzzzzzzzz!

Michael: Well that didn't help.

* * *

As the day passed by night came and surrounded the ship nothing but silence filled the deck most of the sailors retired in their cabins as the 3 male mages kept watch on deck.

"I'm gonna keep watch at the poop deck." Nolan said.

"Haha you said poop deck." Elara laughed.

"I think it's called the bow." Rallen states.

"I thought that's the front of the boat." Michael groggily implied as he hung by the railings.

"You know what I'm gonna be calling it the poop deck either way." Nolan sighed as he walked towards the back of the ship.

"Anyways its just you and me Mike." Rallen sighed.

"Ahem!" Elara coughed.

"Oh and Elara too." Rallen smiled.

(Back of the ship)

"Okay we have made a silent entrance now we have the element of surprise on our side." Zeno smiled as he walked onto deck. The man had a regular height with short gray hair and blue pupils he wore a red shirt black jean shorts and sandals wrapped around his waist was a blue sash that stopped at his knees. On his neck was a guild mark of a crow's head.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." the raven haired man said. He was a lean and muscular man he has black raven styled hair with brown eyes, he wore a black coat over a white, long sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants and brown shoes. On his right bicep is the guild mark of a crow.

"We just have to keep silent and our mission is a success." Zeno grinned.

***Snore!* **

"What was that?" the raven haired man asked.

***Snore!***

"Look." Zeno points at a sleeping Nolan on the ground fast asleep. Zeno shushed the raven haired man, "Shhh we don't want to wake him up."

"Right." nodded the raven haired man.

"OH YEAH! LETS GET THIS MISSION DONE WITH!" shouted a giant, muscular man with a brown beard and brown pupils he didn't wore a shirt but a pair of blue GI pants and black military combat boots. On his back was a giant guild mark of a crow's head.

"Be quiet!" Zeno hissed as he covered his guild members mouth.

"Don't worry it seems like Leuan didn't wake him." the raven haired man sighed.

"This guy must be some heavy sleeper." Zeno whispered.

"Huh?! Who are you guys?" Nolan wakes up from his small nap and glared at the 3 men.

"Seriously?" Zeno groaned.

"Well if you guys are here to steal the explosives I'm gonna have to stop you." Nolan yawned.

"Hmph threats coming from some no name mage." the raven haired man smirked.

"I'm apart of the Azure Spirit Guild." Nolan rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Are you serious?" Zeno asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah." Nolan said.

The three mages laughed out loud not caring if they alerted more bodyguards assuming they are from the same guild as Nolan.

"Do you seriously think we are afraid of a weak guild as yours!" Zeno laughed.

"No actually I'm just warning you not trying to terrify you." Nolan grunts as he stood up, "Well better get this over with."

"Leuan take care of this." Zeno sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry guys this guy will be done for in 2 minutes." Leuan smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Good as you handle him we'll just go ahead and continue with the mission." Zeno smirked as he led the raven haired man forward.

"I hope your ready to feel true pain Azure Spirit trash!" Leuan charged at Nolan cocking his open handed palm out.

"Don't get too cocky dude!" Nolan charged at Leuan and cocked his fist back.

As the two engaged each other Nolan threw the first punch which was evaded by his target. As Leuan struck his palm forward he focused his magic into it and slammed it against Nolan's chest. Due to the powerful attack Nolan was knocked back into the nearby cabin wall and crashing into it causing the wooden debris to fall on top of him.

"Hmph didn't even stand a chance against my Palm magic." Leuan chuckled.

**"Water Double Edge!" **Nolan jumped free of the debris and charged at Leuan with both his hands imbued with sharp edged water vapor. As Nolan came close to contact he swiped his hands against Leuan creating 2 bloody gashes against his chest.

"Tch! Nice trick Azure Spirit scum but that won't do you any good." Leuan smirked as he ignored the pain.

"Man what a drag I'd thought you would've just complained about the pain and left, It looks like I just have to beat you into submission then." Nolan sighed as he prepared himself.

"I'd like to see you try!" Leuan charged at the water mage.

(With Michael)

"Ugh! Are we there yet!" Michael mumbled sickly.

"For the 50th time no stop asking that question!" Rallen shouted.

"Fine." Michael groaned then looked to the side to see 2 shadows approaching them, "Hey Rallen did we send 2 people to watch the poop deck of the ship?"

"No and its not poop deck its the bow." Rallen sighed.

"But I'm sure I'm seeing 2 people coming our way." Michael sighed.

"You must be hallucinating." Rallen shrugged then took a glance to the right to see that the boy was right 2 people had walked up to the front deck.

"Ugh! More Azure Spirit trash." Zeno said in disgust, "We're in a hurry Trenton get rid of them."

"I don't have to listen to you." Trenton denied the order.

"But as leader I order you!" Zeno growled.

"No way do it yourself." Trenton sighed.

"Why you-!" Trenton growled.

"Ahem!" Rallen coughed.

"What now?" Zeno and Trenton glared at Rallen.

"Who are you guys?" Rallen asked concern.

"Are you serious fool you have no idea?" Zeno smirked and revealed his guild mark, "We are the Dark Crows one of Fiore's greatest Dark Guilds!"

"The Dark Crows huh?" Rallen raised an eyebrow.

"Urg!" Michael held in his barf.

"Papa?" Elara stared at Michael.

"It seems your so scared your nauseas." Trenton stated.

***Gulp!* **

"Bleh! No I'm just have motion sickness." Michael wiped his lip the stuck his fist out, "I'm not in the mood to be messing with you fools so just walk into it I dare you!"

"Is he serious?" Zeno sweatdropped.

"Well I don't know I guess the water made him woozy." Rallen shrugged.

"Anyways back to business we are here to steal your supply of exploding Lacrima if you'd just resign them to us we might spare one of your lives." Zeno smirked.

"Like hell!" Rallen screamed.

"Very well begin to feel the power of the Dark Crows!" Zeno grinned ear to ear as he and Trenton grew ready.

"Hah its 2 on 2 this will be easy." Rallen grinned and turned to Michael's direction to see that the boy was gone. He looked to Elara and sweatdropped, "Um where is Michael?"

"He fell in the ocean." Elara stated calmly.

"What!?" Rallen gasped.

"Don't worry it happens all the time just hold these guys off for a few minutes." Elara smiled.

"It seems that your friend has resigned so you better be ready for a smack down!" Zeno smirked.

_'Wow so this is what Karma feels like it sucks.' Rallen thought then looked out to sea, 'Well things could be worse.'_

* * *

**Middle of the Ocean; Dinghy**

* * *

"Row! Row! Row!" Mary ordered Felicity as the woman rowed the boat in the ocean.

"My arms hurt why do I have to do this?" Felicity complained.

"Did you just talk back to me!?" Mary growled at Felicity.

"No ma'am I was just telling myself to do better!" Felicity shivered in fear, _'Damn you guys I'll get you back for making me do all this work!' _

"Now keep rowing!" Mary ordered.

"Right." Felicity groaned as she began rowing the boat again.

_"Prepare yourselves men for I will execute you all!" Mary smirked._

* * *

**Next Chapter- Nolan vs. Leuan: The Fight of Water and Palms!**


	9. Nolan vs Leuan!

**Nolan vs. Leuan: The Fight of Water and Palms!**

* * *

**Middle of the Ocean; Cargo Ship**

* * *

"Die!" Leuan thrusts his palm forward.

"Not yet **Water Beam!" **Nolan fired off a beam of compressed water.

"Your seriously think that can stop me Azure scum!" Leuan slapped the water to the side off the boat, **"Palm Smash!" **

"Grr!" Nolan jumped out the way avoiding the attack as he lands to the side he tried to catch his breath but it would seem Leuan was over the man with his palm cocked back. Nolan grits his teeth once he caught sight of this, "Tch he's too fast!"

"Hyaa!" Leuan pounds his palm into Nolan face knocking the man into the ground.

"Guarrgh!" Nolan grunts in pain.

"Your definetly too slow not to see that coming." Leuan smirked.

"It may seem like that but I still have the advantage." Nolan smiled.

"What do you mean?" Leuan asked until he felt something tugging his leg his instinct told him to look. And to his surprise there was a tentacle made of water latched onto it.

"Now your trapped!" Nolan got up and raised his arms up in a creepily motion, "You will now fear my power." The water from the ocean surrounded him and turned into many needles. Nolan smirked, "Now feel the wrath of the sea **Rain!" **Many of the water needles struck Leuan many times.

"That's the end." Nolan sighed.

"Doesn't hurt pathetic scum." Leuan smirked as he walked towards the man in a bleeding mass.

"Damn is this guy even human?" Nolan sweatdropped.

"My turn **Palm-!" **Leuan appears in front of Nolan and trhusts forward many times,** "Storm!" **Nolan was rapidly struck by many palm attacks.

"Gugh!" Nolan staggered back in pain.

"Not done yet!" Leuan slammed his magic coated palm against Nolan's chest pushing the man back into the ground.

"Darn!" Nolan breathed heavily as he coughed up blood.

"You seem to be tired how about I put you to rest." Leuan raised his hand ready to end Nolan then slammed it forward.

**"Water Barrier!" **a barrier of water surrounds Nolan protecting him from the attack.

"Hmm?" Leuan viewed the magic spell then smirked, "You think that will stop me I will just crush it along with you!" Leuan slammed another palm against the barrier but instead of it just blocking the palm spikes of water stabbed through Leuan's hand.

"What the hell!" Leuan shouted.

"My barrier doesn't act as a shield it will attack anyone willing to create contact with it." Nolan announced as he slowly built up his strength.

"Heh so you intend to hide there huh how pathetic." Leuan groaned then took a defensive stance and rapidly thrusts his palms forward, "Then I will have to use one of my spells to destroy it before it touches me." Leuan charges at Nolan with high speed.

"Damn!" the water shield grew spikes heading towards Leuan's body. But the man's palms rapidly struck the spikes dispersing the water the great amount of magic Nolan grits his teeth and prepared himself, "He's using brute force to subdue the defenses?"

"Now die **Palm Bomb!" **Leuan slammed his palm against the water barrier instantly destroying it causing a huge burst of smoke to surround him, "And that's how the game goes filthy scum."

"It seems I really I have to try huh." Nolan sighed as the smoke settled showing him standing near the ocean the man crossed his arms he seemed to be angry for having to resort to actually trying. He would usually take out the mage in a few seconds then go back to sleep but he had to use "it".

"So you survived huh then I guess I have to try and kill you again!" Leuan charged at Nolan while rapidly thrusting his palms forward.

"Man what a drag I can't believe I have to use this spell." Nolan sighed as he thrusts his hand forward and began chanting his spell, "Seas from the east, west, north and south grant thee thy gift to vanquish this poor soul with your cleansing waves!" Water from the ocean appears in Nolan's hand in the form of a orb.

"Your too late **Palm Bomb!" **Leuan launched both his palms forward hitting Nolan against the chest. As the attack made impact smoke surrounded the man. Leuan smirked he had finally killed the mage no doubt about it he couldn't have been able to dodge that. He could feel the man's blood around his hands.

But something was strange he didn't feel the dead limp body in front of him but what felt strange to him was that the warm blood wasn't warm but cold and completely wet. He checked his hands to see they were covered in sea water. As the smoke settles he saw a surprising sight it was Nolan holding a blue trident and levitating with a swirl of water around him.

**"Neptune's Trident!" **Nolan yawned as he points his trident at Leuan, "This is the gift of the sea only those who have become one with the sea with body and soul then you can achieve its true power." Nolan raised his arm creating orbs of water around him.

"Hmph just because you look more menacing doesn't mean you can kill me!" Leuan lunged forward and thrusts his palm forward.

**"Neptune Bullet Bombardment!" **The orbs around Nolan shot out many bullet sized water shots the spell quickly took effect and stabbed into Leuan's body the man quickly reacted to the attack and stopped in pain as his body felt more heavy. Nolan smirked and disappeared in vapor form.

"What?" Leuan gasped in pain then Nolan appeared behind the man with his trident swung back. Before Leuan could react the trident slammed against his back sending him to the ground exhausted and beaten he got up and stared at the man.

"Damn you." Leuan panted.

"This could have been avoided but all I have to say is no one, no one! Disturbs my naps!" Nolan spun his trident over his head creating a giant blue spell circle which created a giant whirlpool Nolan charged at Leuan and shouts, **"Neptune's Ravenous Whirlpool!" **

"I won't accept losing to a Azure Spirit Mage I won't!" Leuan weakly stood up and cocked his palm back, **"Palm-!" **Leuan would finished but was washed away by the great whirlpool and into the ocean. As the attack finished Nolan reverts the trident to regular sea water and stood on his own.

"That takes care of that now I should help the oth...zzzzzzzzzz!" Nolan instantly fell asleep before taking responsibility but hey what could go wrong?

(With Rallen)

"Damn!" Rallen dodged a incoming attack from Zeno.

"It seems the little Azure Mage is stuck in a corner." Zeno smirks as his hand was stuck forward.

"Don't play with your prey and just end him already." Trenton groaned in anger.

"Just shut up I'm handling this the way I want to!" Zeno yelled.

**"Light Stream!" **Rallen fired a flattened beam of light towards the two.

**"Aerial!" **Zeno creates a barrier of air blocking the attack.

"It seems your prey has decided to bite back now what?" Trenton shrugged.

"Stop being so negative and watch I can take this guy down in a flash." Zeno smirked.

"Um Rallen what should I do?" Elara asked.

"Stay away from the fight you might get hurt if involved just think of a way to help Michael." Rallen states.

"Kay!" Elara nodded and flew away.

"Now that the cat's out of the way lets continue on your butt kickin!" Zeno smirked.

"Don't think you've won yet I still haven't gotten serious yet!" Rallen growled.

"We'll see about that." Zeno grins.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Light vs. Air!**


	10. Light vs Air!

**Light vs. Air!**

* * *

"Okay lets see here I can take on the emo looking guy or the douchebag this is a hard choice indeed." Rallen said sarcastically as he stretched his arms.

"Grr don't mock me." Zeno growled.

"Your letting your prey get to you moron." Trenton sighed.

"Shut it Trenton it doesn't matter I can kill this guy in a second!" Zeno growled.

"If you guys are done arguing like a married couple I'd like to get this over with." Rallen stretched his right arm back and creates a bow out of light, **"Light Arrow!" **Rallen fired a arrow of light at the two dark mages.

**"Aerial!" **Zeno creates a barrier of air and blocks the arrow, "Just stand back and watch Tristan this guy will be crushed by my heavy air spells." Zeno runs forward as Tristan shrugged his shoulders clearly uninterested.

"Bring it **Light Palm!" **Rallen thrusts his palm forward creating a palm made out of light flying at the man.

"Pathetic!" Zeno swiped his hand forward creating a Aerial spell shield dispersing the light palm. Zeno then jumped forward and landed a blow against Rallen's chest creating a high pressured air attack sending the Light mage reeling back.

"Damn what was that!?" Rallen coughed up a medium amount of blood and fell to one knee.

"My spells don't just block attacks but can be used for both offensive close and long ranged combat." Zeno grinned as he cocked his fist back and fired a fist sized bullet of pressurized air at Rallen.

"Crap!" Rallen jumped away from the attacks range and saw how it hit the nearby railings blowing it up. Rallen gulped and stared at the Air Mage, "That would have been me."

"Yes it would have now hold still so I could blow your head up." Zeno lunged forward and cocked his fist back.

"No why don't you!" Rallen charged at Zeno and imbued his fist with light magic as the two got in close range and attacked each other with serious blows aiming to overcome each other.

**"Aerial Force Push!" **Zeno quickly pushed Rallen back and jammed the bottom part of his palm into the Rallen's torso and sent him back.

"Guagh!" Rallen coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Hyaah!" Zeno punched forward and slammed his fist against Rallen's face.

"Damn." Rallen tumbled back and sat up on one knee.

"It seems you survived my little attack but it seems I have to end this so I can get on with my mission." Zeno grinned.

_'Damn it where the hell is Michael and Nolan!' Rallen thought._

(With Michael)

"Mmmmmm!" Michael suddenly woke up to see he was at the bottom of the ocean he tried to swim but remembered he couldn't he held his mouth trying to breath, _'Damn it I fell asleep and dropped into the ocean again why does this keep happening to me!?'_

_'Maybe I can find a way to get up without swimming.' Michael saw the hard undersea level he is sitting on and smirked, 'I think I just may have a made a stupid plan.'_

(With Nolan)

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz!" Nolan snored.

(With Rallen)

"Why am I not surprised." Rallen groaned as he stood.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Zeno sweatdropped.

"Why are you being such a douche!?" Rallen grinned.

"That's it your pissing me off **Aeriel Wave!" **Zeno fired a wave of high pressured air towards Rallen.

"Heh!' Rallen jumped up and grinned, "You think that would've stopped me!?"

"No but this will!" Zeno yelled from over Rallen.

"How did you-?" Rallen began but was interrupted by Zeno's next attack.

**"Aerial Assault!" **Zeno thrusts his palms forward creating hand like air pressurized bubbles which constantly landed large impacts against the light mages body. The Azure Spirit Mage suffered a large amount of damage and coughed up a large amount of blood as Rallen fell back to the ship he crashed into the planks horribly beaten.

"Hah where did that confidence go!?" Zeno laughed as he lands a few feet away from Rallen. The man then stared back at Tristan then smirked, "See I told you I can handle it."

"Okay I guess you were- 3, 2, and 1." Tristan counted down.

"What the hell are you counting for?" Zeno raised an eyebrow.

**"Double Light Saber!" **Rallen charged at Zeno and summoned Light swords in the shapes of curved sabers and slashed them against Zeno's Body releasing a torrent of blood from the man.

"Aaaaaah!" Zeno cried in pain.

"You were careless to think your prey would have just sat there and not at least make a counter attack." Tristan said.

"Your open." Rallen points his blade at Zeno.

"Damn it Tristan you bastard how could you not warn me!?" Zeno growled as he held his freshly new wounds.

"Because this is your fight I won't interrupt it just because you needed help." Tristan answered.

"Why you..." Zeno grinded his teeth he hated to admit it but it was his own fault he let his guard down but still a little helpful advice would have been helpful.

"It seems like I have the upper hand now what will you do?" Rallen comments as he towered over the crouching Zeno.

"Hmph!" Zeno punched the air and creates a high pressured bullet.

"Tch!" Rallen blocks it with the light saber and glared at Zeno, "Was that all."

"Grr!" Zeno growled as he stood up to his feet.

"It seems your too tired to go on you'd best leave before I change my mind." Rallen said.

"You really think that I would give in to someone like you please!" Zeno growled then fell on one knee again as he struggeled to get up.

"Your finished so stop acting like your a bad ass already." Rallen sighed and shook his head.

After hearing this Zeno became enraged how come a pitiful Guild Mage from a weak guild talked almighty to him. He stood up and thrusts his fist forward as the air pressure around him grew strong until a orb of gray condensed air formed in front of it, "You piece of Azure Scum I've had enough of you talking like your better than me well I won't stand for it I will just have to end it right here **Crushing Air Ball!" **Zeno fired the Ball of deadly compressed air at Rallen.

"It seems you wanna play hard now huh?" Rallen stretched both his arms to his side and sighed, "I wanted to end this quickly and finish my job then hang with my bros but this is the only way." Rallen's hands creates two orbs of pure light then thrusts his hands forward fusing the orbs together, "I have to hold back I don't want to hurt the sailors in the cabins (Who are surprisingly sleeping throughout the fight) now prepare yourself **Light's Retribution!" **the orb creates a giant beam of light heading for Zeno's attack. As the two clashed the attacks slowly overpowered each other especially Zeno's who pushed Rallens back a little.

"Hahahahaha don't you get it Azure Trash I'm stronger than you your just too overconfident to understand that!" Zeno cackled maniacally.

"Hmph!" Tristan averts his gaze and looked to the side of the boat he knew who was actually gonna win and decided not to see the outcome.

"Now you will die pitifully like your guilds reputation!" Zeno laughed.

"Thanks." Rallen smirked.

"What for just because I'm going to kill you?" Zeno smirked.

"No..." Rallen grinned and clutched his fists putting a little more power into the attack, "For being gullible enough to think I was using full strength Huuaaah!" Rallen's attack overcame Zeno's and heads straight for the man's.

"How my magic and Guild should be absolute compared to him how could I lose Impossible!" Zeno screamed as the attack made contact with the man exploding. As the explosion died down smoke surrounded the deck of the ship Zeno laid on the ground

"You failed in one thing you simply underestimated the Guild Members just because we're in a low ranked guild doesn't mean some of us try to live by it." Rallen scratched his head, "Don't worry you'll live I only made damage to half of your body." Rallen looks at Tristans direction as the man walks past Zeno and now confronts Rallen.

"I guess your gonna avenge your friend right?" Rallen asked.

"He's not my friend I could say he's just a meat shield I could care less if he'd die." Tristan cracked his knuckles, "The only thing I care about it completing my mission and finding the perfect prey to kill."

"What?" Rallen gasped.

"If you can survive at least a few minutes against me after that fight with Zeno then you could count as my true Prey." Tristan smirked as he grew ready.

"Seriously why am I the only one fighting 2 people as Nolan and Michael are being lazy?" Rallen gulped.

(With Stella)

"Papa!" Stella flew over the ocean searching for Michael but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Please Papa where are you!?" Stella screamed.

(With Michael)

_'Almost ready I just have to focus my magic to this spot.' Michael concentrates his magic on a giant rectangular figure he drew in the ground._

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Perfect Prey?**

* * *

**Michaels preoccupied doing whatever the heck his idea is. As Rallen was able to defeat Zeno but it seems he has to fight another Dark Mage from the Dark Crows but will he be able to hold his own and what is this Perfect Prey he's talking about? Thanks for reading Peace Out!**


	11. The Perfect Prey?

**The Perfect Prey?**

* * *

"Prepare yourself." Tristan smirked as he reached his hand out.

"Ngh!" Rallen stepped back awaiting what will happen.

**"Requip: Death Bringer!" **Tristan brings out a giant jet black scythe and swings it forward.

**"Light Body!" **Rallen's body transformed into a form of light and dodged the attack as he appears behind Tristan he fell down on one knee as a giant wound was placed on his chest, "I dodged the attack how did I get hurt?"

"My scythe can blacken even the brightest of mages so don't expect your petty light magic to bail you out." Tristan turns around and points his scythe at Rallen.

"Grr **Light Rain!" **Rallen thrusts his hand forward releasing many beams of light at Tristan.

"Hmph!" Tristan spun his scythe deflecting the light beams in many directions then charged at Rallen and swung forward.

**"Light Excalibur!" **Rallen creates a larger sword of light as he clashed it with Tristan's scythe.

**"Reaper's Requiem!" **Dist shoved Rallen back and used a series of precise attacks making contact with Rallen pushing the Light Mage to the edge.

**"Light Rejection!" **Rallen creates light around his body pushing Dist back and disappearing after.

"Your lasting longer than I have thought your almost qualified to be my perfect prey." Tristan comments.

_'Man I wonder what this Perfect Prey thing this guy is talking about?' Rallen thought._

"Well time to die." Tristan lunges forward and slammed the pole of his scythe against Rallen pushing the teen back even further. Rallen tried to stand up but Tristan already pinned him down into the ground with the bottom side of his scythe. Tristan glared down at Rallen with disappointment he had expected a better challenge but it wasn't a complete loss at least he could kill another worthless mage.

"Damn it get off of me!" Rallen grunts.

"You failed living to my expectations goodbye." Tristan raises his scythe over his head.

"Damn it I can't die now not yet!" Rallen screamed.

***Rumble!* *Rumble!* *Rumble!***

"What was that?" Tristan mumbled suddenly he was shook back to the ground as the ship was raised into the air. Tristan gasped and began wondering was someone using magic to make it fly? As Tristan looked to the side of the ship he saw they weren't flying but more like being raised into the air by a giant platform of sea ground and on it he saw a kid with a big headband tied around his head placing his hands on the ground.

"I'm back!" Michael grinned as he looked up at Tristan.

"What a midget?" Tristan gasped as the ground stopped being pushed up.

"I'm not a midget **Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael fired a beam of concentrated earth magic at Tristan.

"Hmph!" Tristan deflect the attack and jumps back as Michael lands on deck of the ship next to the beaten Rallen.

"Look who decided to show up." Rallen weakly joked as he coughed up blood.

"Rallen you look awful!" Michael chuckled.

"Geez thanks for the compliment." Rallen sweatdropped.

"Anyways leave this guy to me." Michael cracked his knuckles.

"So do you know where Elara is?" Rallen grunts.

"Wait she isn't with you!?" Michael gasped.

"This chatter is really annoying tell me little one who are you?" Tristan said preparing his scythe it looks like he's agitated with Michael stopping him from killing his prey.

"Well if you must know I'm Michael Gravelhart the guy who will become the greatest hero in Magic!" Michael proclaimed.

"You seem like small child to me than a mage." Tristan comments.

"Bastard take it back!" Michael lunged forward and punched Tristan sending the man skidding back as Tristan recovered he felt his cheek was in pain and smirked finally a real challenge. The man charged forward and swung his blade at the teen. Michael dodged to the left and imbued his fist with Dragon Slayer Magic, **"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael slammed his fist forward against Tristan's scythe vibrating the man pushing him back.

"Guh nice move." Tristan smirked interested in the boy.

"Hyah!" Michael kicked Tristan off the ship and onto the created piece of land once he lands on it he glared at the man angry that he hurt his friends.

**"Death's Wrath!" **Tristan imbued his scythe with Death Magic and lunged forward at Michael.

"Zoinks!" Michael dodged each slash thrown at him but this streaked ended once Michael blocked it and was sent rolling back.

"If you are touched by this scythe in this form your death will be sudden." Tristan comments then gasps as Michael sat up patting his body completely unscathed.

"Heh it seems your death magic is a super dud!" Michael smiled.

"How did he manage to handle my attack hmm?" Tristan said to himself as he examined the boy and saw something strange the boy's headband changed from red to black, "I see you have a magic item interesting."

"Magic Item?" Michael repeats in confusion then shook his head, "Your just trying to mess me up!" Michael charged at Tristan and jumped after Tristan, **"Earth Dragon Talon Fury!" **Michael infused his feet with the power earth magic and rapidly kicked Trevor violently shaking him.

"Gugh!" Tristan coughed up a large amount of blood.

**"Earth Dragon Rocket!" **Michael launched himself headfirst at Tristan as he was in the air the ground under him surrounds his head sculpting a dragon like head with horns. As Michael approached the Dark mage Tristan quickly intervened in the attack and slammed his scythe to Michael's neck and pin him into the ground.

"I can handle long and melee range attacks." Tristan said as he looked down in the pit expecting to see the boy struggling for air as the man's scythe pinned him but as the dust cleared he saw the boy was gone and looked around he checked up down then left to right he began to check down to see Michael with his mouth charging a large orb of Earth Magic with brown electricity crackling around it.

**"Earth Dragon Shock!" **Michael fired the pure ball of Quaking Earth Magic out his mouth at Tristan creating a small explosion. As the teen lands a fair distance he smirks as the smoke around Tristan blew in the air.

"AMAZING!" Tristan swiped his scythe forward clearing the dust and showing a demented smile. The calm persona he showed before was changed to one of a demented psycho. Michael stepped back and growled he thought the move would leave a dent but it seems it makes no damage at all.

"Your strong I like that in my prey!" Tristan crazily laughed as he heaved his scythe over his shoulder and charged at Michael in blinding speed.

"Whoa!" Michael dodged to the left seeing how Tristan swung his scythe creating a small black explosion.

"Come on fight back make me bleed!" Tristan smirks even more and slashed his scythe forward.

"I'm confused what's happening!?" Michael screamed as he dodged the attack.

"Don't you get it I finally found my perfect prey!" Tristan charged forward intending to take Michael's head.

"Perfect Prey?" Michael asked.

"Yes ever since I ever killed my first mage I've always wondered if I could find the perfect catch to please my blood lust but sadly none have come up until..." Tristan smirked.

"Oh god." Michael sighed and closed his eyes.

"Until you.." Tristan points at Michael.

"Its me god damn it." Michael groaned in defeat how come a psycho couldn't just target Rallen instead.

"Yeah and now I can finally fulfill that dream!" Tristan smirked.

"Okay hold up buddy I appreciate your gusto for accomplishing your goal but let me tell you something nothing can kill me even if you went full strength go it." Michael grinned.

"Well then I better go all out to rip your head off." Tristan smirked as he walked closer to Michael.

"My what?" Michael mumbled as Tristan lunged forward, '_Oh crap hwo could this get any worse!'_

"Prepare for your execution all of you!" Mary's voice was heard from far away.

"Shoot Mary found us how did she know we were here!?" Rallen freaked out.

"I don't know maybe because the sea patterns or that the freaking ship is over 40 feet in the air!" Michael screamed as he dodged Tristan's relentless attacks.

"Geez why are you all steamed up for?" Rallen sweatdropped.

"I'm about to get chopped up by a crazy maniac!" Michael screamed.

"Your skull will look so good on mantle!" Tristan laughed.

"Piss off **Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael knocked Tristan back but the teen charged at him again, "Oh for the love of god!"

"It seems Michael is preoccupied for the moment." Rallen smirked as he looked to the reader.

"Are you ending the chapter!?" Michael screamed.

"Well thanks for reading and stay tuned will Michael be victorious or will he die like the tiny midget he is?" Rallen smiled.

"You absolute Prick!" Michael screamed.

"Bye everyone!" Rallen waved goodbye.

"Where the hell is Nolan!?" Michael screamed dodging another lethal attack.

"Zzzzzzzzzz!" Nolan snored.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Predator vs. Prey! Who is the true Hunter?**


	12. Predator vs Prey!

**Predator vs. Prey! Who is the true Hunter?**

* * *

"Okay lets get this over with when I kick your ass I'm still going to get mine kicked too." Michael growled as he stretched his arms.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about the female mage because when I'm done with you I'm going to decapitate your head and cut your body into tiny pieces!" Tristan smirked.

"Well when I'm done with you, I will uh.. you know what screw it **Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael fired a brown beam at Tristan.

"Hup!"Tristan jumped in the air avoiding the attack and threw his scythe at the teen mage.

"Won't work!" Michael turned to the side dodging the attack, "I can't believe you threw your weapon that's too careless."

"Hmph you fell for it!" Tristan revealed a chain connected to his wristband to the handle of his scythe.

"Aww crap!" Michael shouts.

"Die!" the scythe retracts and slashed Michael's side scarring the teen.

"Argh!" Michael fell to one knee and gripped his wound.

**"Reaper Tainted Storm!" **Tristan fired off many black magic waves of energy at the teen.

"Damn!" Michael gripped his wound in pain grunting trying to dodge the attack but the attack already landed on him. Tristan lands and waited for his prey to emerge from the dust cloud. But as it cleared al that was shown is a hole the size of Michael on the ground. Tristan was confused until the ground under him bursts open revealing Michael who uppercuts the man sending him into the air.

**"Earth Dragon Wing Attack!" **Michael infused his arms with Earth Magic and creates brown aura wing like arms and slammed against Tristan inflicting tons of damage against the man.

"That's more like it struggle until you can't move!" Tristan smirked enduring the pain and launched himself down at Michael and swung his scythe forward to which Michael caught causing him to struggle.

"Your starting to look tired why don't you let me put you to rest." Tristan smirked.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Michael pushed the scythe back then cocked his fist back, **"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael sent forward a tremor magic infused fist at Tristan's face sending the man flying.

"Grr!" Tristan growled as he lands farther away.

"Raaagh!" Michael charged at Tristan while cocking his fist back.

**"Reaper's Requiem!" **Tristan slashed his scythe forward at the teen with murderous intent catching Michael off guard and once again injuring the teen beyond belief and earning a painful howl from his mouth.

(With Felicity)

"So how do we get up there?" Felicity asked as she held a unconscious Elara the cat seemed to have found them while flying and passed out due to the strain of her magic being over used.

"Hmmm?" Mary checks the giant pillar of earthen ground and grinned, "Don't worry this spell will only last for 30 minutes until then let them enjoy their little moments of life they have left."

"Sometimes you scare me." Felicity sweatdropped.

"Awww do I really?" Mary smiled, "Thank you."

_'That wasn't a compliment.' Felicity thought, 'anyways I hope the guys are okay.'_

(With Rallen)

On deck Rallen found Nolan sleeping and sat next to the cabin wall wondering if the sailors are hearing the commotion inside the cabins at all. Or surprised how they can even ignore this ruckus as Nolan woke up out of nowhere he stayed laying on the ground staring at the stars.

"Hey what happened?" Nolan asked.

"Nothing just being attacked by dark mages." Rallen sighed.

"Where's little bro Michael?" Nolan asked.

"Fighting a psychotic killer." Rallen answered.

"Shouldn't we help?" Nolan asked.

"Nah knowing Michael he's almost done." Rallen smiled then looked at the sky, "Wanna play I spy?"

"Sure you go first." Nolan said.

"Okay I spy with my little eye..."

(Back to the fight!)

"Okay that hurt but remember Michael heroes never give up." Michael breathed heavily as he clutched his arm in pain unable to use it.

"Now my precious prey how would you like your death agonizing and slow or swift and painless!?" Tristan yelled.

"How about I pick option 3!" Michael shouts.

"Option 3 what is option 3?" Tristan asked.

"This **Earth Dragon Axehand!" **Michael creates a Earthen axe head on his hand and charged at Tristan and swung his hand forward clashing it with the scythe.

"You seem to have more tricks but they won't help you from surviving!" Tristan starts to overpower the teen.

**"Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael fired off another beam at Tristan who moves his head to the left dodging the attack. Michael quickly pushed Tristan back and slashed his axehand against the man's chest releasing a large torrent of blood. Tristan stood up and charged at the teen again completely ignoring the pain and precisely attacking Michael with strong strokes with his scythe eventually pushing the teen onto his back and destroying his Axehand.

"And that's how the ball crumbles." Tristan smirks.

"What?" Michael asked.

"That's how the ball crumbles." Tristan repeated.

"No ma you mean cookie." Michael corrected.

"Cookie? That doesn't make any sense." Tristan said.

"And ball does you freaking psycho." Michael comments.

"Oh shut up your going to die anyways so stop correcting me!" Tristan swung his scythe for Michael's head.

**"Earth Dragon Barrier!" **Michael's body became covered from the ground under him shielding the attack from him.

"Tch! your persistence is annoying." Tristan growled.

**"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael bursts through the barrier and thrusts his fist at Tristan.

"Hmph!" Tristan simply redirected the punch sending Michael crashing into the magic made pillar ground.

"Take this!" Michael launched himself at Tristan and shot his foot out.

"Pathetic." Tristan simply slammed the flat side of his scythe against the boy's body pinning him down. Michael quickly retaliated and used Earth Dragon Roar on the ground to send himself flying into the air.

**"Repear's Death Seal!" **Tristan casts a purple insignia on Michael's body in the shape of a skull.

"What the heck is this?" Michael asked.

"My seal attracts any type of dark magic thrown at it so in regular terms your a magnet for my attacks to land on." Tristan smirks as he prepares his attack.

"This isn't good!" Michael cried as he slowly fell back to the ground.

**Repear's Devilish Wave!" **Tristan fired a shockwave in the form of X and made a head on collision with Michael injuring the dragon slayer who crashed into the ground.

"Now stay down persistent bastard." Tristan spat as he swung his scythe on his shoulders, "Maybe I could kill those other mages before ending this one I guess it will be fun?" Tristan began to walk away but heard grunting and turned around to see Michael grunting trying to stand on his two feet.

"Your still up hmph I guess you still need to learn that prey such are inferior to the hunter!" Tristan sends forth a sharp dark magic wave at Michael who took the blast head on and stood standing even with his new wound against his chest.

"This is getting quite annoying just fall and die!" Tristan charges forward at the teen and waved his scythe forward.

"You know what-." Michael didn't turn back to see the man and caught the blade without even looking at him, Tristan gasped as the scythes blade slowly cracked Michael looked at the enemy through the side of his eye, "Your right this fight has been going on to long so I'll just have to end it real quick!" Michael's grip destroys the scythe's blade pushing Tristan back and shocking the man.

"What impossible!?" Tristan gasped.

"You know I've been wonder who was the true hunter, you or me so I guess this spell will decide it!" Michael slammed his fists together as a light brown spell circle surrounds him and engulfs his fists in ferocious brown orbs which grew more unstable, "This is my strongest Secret Dragon Slayer Arte so don't blink!" Michael charges at Trevor with both his fists rapidly punching the man non stop, **"Dragon Slayer Secret Arte: Devastating Magnitude!" **

Each punch Tristan received was deadly as they rapidly shook his body in a trembling manner. Each blow that landed destroyed the ground under them and slowly brought them and the ship back to the ocean. Michael smirked as he finally saw what he could never have done before the battle was shown Tristan feeling pain.

"Whoa Michael is really going at it." Rallen sweatdropped as they finished their game of eye spy and watched the battle.

"Talk about overkill if you ask me bro." Nolan sweatdropped.

"Now you must know that I'm the true!" Michael readied the last fist as Tristan stood there in a heaping pile of bruises as the fist was landed against the side of the mans face Michael screamed, "Hunter!" Michael sent Tristan flying into the sky and crashing into the ocean thus ending the battle.

"And that is how the hunter takes care of his prey gentlemen." Michael jumped on the ships railings and smiled down at the two men lounging on the deck.

"Well we did it guys we won nothing can ruin this moment for us." Rallen smiled as the earth pillar finally lowers into the ocean.

"Why hello guys having fun?" Mark asked as she climbed on board.

"Oh crap we're so dead." Rallen, Nolan and, Michael froze in utter fear as the two women approached them.

"Now prepare for your execution all of you!" Mary smirks summoning her sword.

"Felicity before I die I have to tell you something." Michael gulped.

"Yes Michael what?" Felicity asked.

"I know you may think I have a crush on you and all but I don't think your my type." Michael said.

"What the hell are you tal-." Felicity was interrupted by Michael shushing her and putting a finger to her mouth.

"Don't waste your breathe silence can speak a thousand words." Michael sighed.

"Mark kick their asses." Felicity groaned giving up any concern for her male guild members.

"Gladly." Mark cracked her knuckles.

* * *

**The next day in Yucaria Kingdom; Port**

* * *

As the ship arrives in the kingdom of Yucaria the sailors unloaded the explosives Lacrima cargo off the ship with extra caution not wanting to blow up the ship or themselves in the process. As the 3 dark mages were turned in to the local authorities. In port Mary and Felicity talked with the client as Elara watched the 3 male mages sit down completely beaten up and covered in casts with bandages.

"You shouldn't have taken the job papa." Elara smiled.

"Shut up Elara Papa's not in the mood." Michael growled.

"Thank you very much Azure Mages you've done a splendid job on protecting the cargo." the captain smiled.

"Your welcome sir no problem." Mary smiled.

"All in a days work." Felicity saluted.

"Here is your reward as promised and I hope your journey back home is safe." the captain handed Mary their reward.

"Thank you for your business." Mary bowed.

"I just want to ask who are those 3 chums on that ship are they ancient mummies?" the captain asked as he stared at the 3 mages in casts.

"No they are just some idiots who got punished for stealing from me so I stole their ability to walk." Mary smiled sweetly.

"Oh well then I will be walking away now." the captain slowly backed away then ran for his life.

"So how do you want to split it?" Felicity asked.

"How about half and half those morons do owe us anyways so I guess they wouldn't mind." Mark smirked.

"There goes my grocery money." Michael sweatdropped.

"There goes my rent money." Rallen sighed.

"Wait we were getting paid?" Nolan asked.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Another forced job with a terrifying girl! Will Michael survive or die!?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please read my Profile to which I have announced my new Fanfic I will make if you are interested please see the OC template Page for Soul Eater: Requiem and PM if you have any ideas you'd like to share. Anyways I'm done and Peace out!**


	13. Another Job but with a terrfying girl?

**Another forced job with a _really_ terrifying girl! **

**Will Michael survive or die!?**

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Azure Spirit Guild Hall**

* * *

After the transfer job Michael and friends returned to Magnolia Town and had a long rest for 2 weeks. During those two weeks Michael has been receiving the cold shoulder from Mary for some odd reason. Every time he would strikes a conversation with her she would simply fist him in the gut and leave him laying on the ground in pain. One day in the Guild Hall Michael talked with Felicity and Rallen about it.

"Hey you guys I have a question?" Michael asked.

"Is it about Mary hating your guts?" Felicity said.

"Yeah how could you tell?" Michael sighed.

"We've seen you pointless attempts of making conversation with her and bro its just sad." Rallen sighed.

"Well could you guys give me any information of her because I got nothing." Michael said.

"Why not use Elara Mary likes cute things." Felicity suggested.

"I can't do that." Michael groaned.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"Elara has a temporary restraining order on Mary." Michael sweatdropped.

"Well that's weird." Rallen sweatdropped.

"Okay any other ideas." Michael asked.

"How about you take her on a date?" Rallen asked.

"Your joking?" Felicity gave Rallen the stare.

"Whats up with a little date maybe you two can be more than just friends if you give it a chance." Rallen grinned.

"Yeah maybe that could work but tell me what should I do for this date you speak of?" Michael asked getting a shocked look from Felicity.

"Just leave everything to lady master Rallen buddy I'll tell you my most treasured secrets and hit on liners." Rallen smiled earning Michael attention as the boy's eyes gleamed with stars.

"You know what screw you guys especially you Michael I hope you had a nice life!" Felicity storms off angrily.

"I wonder why she is mad?" Michael asked.

"Maybe its her time of the month anyways forget her and lets get back to business what you want to do is..." Rallen whispered a secret to Michael.

"Really I have to say all that but I just want to be friends with her?" Michael blushed after hearing Rallen's secret hit on techniques.

"Just do everything the way I say it and you can do whatever you want." Rallen smiled. As the guild doors open the reckless fighting around them stopped as Mary entered and viewed the job board, "Now's your chance bro make a move." Rallen pushed Michael off the bench seat and to Mary.

"Uh..." Michael gulped as he stared at Mary.

"If you want to say something say it or get out of my face." Mary said sternly as she checked the job board.

"Well uh." Michael gulped then thought, _'Come on Michael don't be a wuss remember heroes never back down!'_ Michael coughs and says, "Are you from Tennessee?" the line caught Mary's attention as she glared at the boy.

"Because you the...," Michael sweats bullets as Mary glared at him with deadly daggers, "Only ten that...I...see." Michael gulped as Mary cracked her knuckles in rage.

"This isn't gonna end well." Rallen sighed.

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Park**

* * *

"Thanks for the freaking advice Rallen now I have tape this icepack to my eye until it completely heals." Michael growls as he leaned against the fence of the park's view of town.

"Okay we may have failed on that one but lets learn on our mistakes." Rallen smiled.

"Okay tell me how can I learn from what just happened to me?" Michael asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe you should have gone a little stronger then doing a cowardly head start." Rallen explained.

"Its freaking Mary of course I would go all cowardly on her." Michael said.

"Hmm maybe you should just go straight to asking her on the date?" Rallen said.

"Will that really work." Michael asked.

"You won't know unless you try buddy." Rallen looked up at the sky.

"Alright I'm going for it." Michael smiled.

"Hey where's Elara?" Rallen asked.

"Oh she's just taking care of chores for me at home they are really hard but she can handle it." Michael smiled.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you where do you live?" Rallen asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that?" Michael sweatdropped.

"Why I thought we were bros." Rallen said.

"Because if I tell you your just gonna throw a party there and trust me a party where I live will potentially kill you." Michael sighed.

"Fine just go ask Mary out already." Rallen sighed.

"Right wish me luck!" Michael ran out the park.

* * *

**Magnolia Town; Azure Guild Hall**

* * *

"Well I asked her out." Michael said wearing a cast.

"And she broke your arm?" Rallen asked.

"Yep."

"See I told you guys this plan wouldn't work just try to talk to her." Felicity said.

Both Michael and Rallen looked at each other then laughed at the comment angering Felicity.

"Anyways the guild master "told" me to give Mary an order to go on a job with you." Rallen smiled.

"Really but I thought she's at home recovering from drinking 50 bottles of beers in under 5 minutes?" Michael asked.

"She is." Rallen winked.

"Rallen your freaking me out why are you winking?" Michael sweatdropped.

"I think he's saying he ricked Mary into thinking the guild master gave her the job." Felicity said.

"Oh why didn't you just say that?" Michael said as both Rallen and Fellicity fell down dumbfounded by their friends lack of understanding.

Soon Mary entered the guild hall and walks to the group of mages.

"Oh hello Mary aren't you happy that we're going to be on the same missi-!"Michael was stopped when Mary brings out and points it at Michael's neck.

"Listen good and listen well if you dare mess this job the guild master gave us I will be sure to rip that face of yours and shove it down your throat got it!" Mary shouts.

"Got it." Michael squeaked.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go prepare for the job at hand." Mary walked away while holding her head up high.

"Aren't I the best wingman ever?" Rallen smiled.

"Yeah someday I'll return the favor." Michael grew angry ticks around his head.

"Are you really going through with this?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah because a hero never backs down!" Michael clenched his fist and grinned.

"Someday those saying will kill you." Felicity sweatdropped.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

As the duo of mages left town they set out on their next job which was to save a town from a group of dangerous bandits. Michael was keeping his distance from Mary as he was instructed to she told him to stay 10 feet behind her so she would not feel his presence.

"Man this seems to dull to be a job its usually fun hmmm maybe I can make things fun." Michael grinned to himself then ran up to Mary, "Hey Mary wanna play a game."

"Don't be stupid all I want to do is finish this job and never see your face again." Mary groaned she wanted to get it over with, it was a great honor the "guild master gave her the job but she couldn't handle the person she had to do it with.

"Oh come on its easy all you have to do is count the many boulders on the trail its like Eye spy but with more fun." Michael smiled then points at a nearby boulder, "There's one over there so we found the first boulder on our path see isn't this fun?"

"No it is not just stay fo-." Mary stopped as a giant shadow was over their heads and jumped at it.

"What the-!" Michael saw it was the huge boulder from before and gasped.

**"Requip: Striker Armor!" **Mary's body glew as her armor changed she wore a black top with the Azure Guild Mark in white, a white miniskirt with black trims, silver leggings, and a white cape. In her hands were a pair of black dual edged short swords. She rapidly penetrated the boulder and slashed it into rubble.

"Whoa." Michael was in awe as the rubble hit the ground and Mary landed with it, "That was cool Mary!" Michael praised the Requip Mage maybe it could score some friend points with her.

"You idiot!" Mary shouted shocking Michael, "If you weren't trying to goof off then we would be able to have seen that surprise attack!"

"Surprise attack." Michael nervously mumbled.

"Right and they are the guys who did it." Mary points to where a couple of hills stood that showed 4 men in bandit like clothing panicking who knew they have been found out.

"Oh those must be the bandits we have to subdue leave it to me!" Michael ran ahead.

"Wait we shoul-!" Mary began.

**"Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael fired a beam of condensed earth magic at the bandits blowing them up and sending them flying in the air. Michael turned around and gave a peace sign, "There done!"

"You fool we could've captured them and interrogate them for evidence!" Mary screamed.

"Well uh that slipped my mind sorry." Michael sweatdropped.

_'I can't believe the power of Lost Magic was wasted on this brainless buffoon.' Mary crossed her arms._

"Sorry." Michael apologized.

"Lets keep moving." Mary turned around and reverted to her normal form as Michael sadly followed behind her.

* * *

**Near the Giant Bridge leading to Yutari Town**

* * *

On the bridge stood many bandits keep guard to make sure nothing could go in or go out at anytime. On the bridge a caravan walked by showing they had business to do in the city but the bandits didn't let this go they simply ransacked the caravan and beaten the owner half to death and dragged him inside town. From Afar Michael and Mary watched behind the trees.

"Our job is to free this town from the clutches of the bandits but due to this job's reward of 50,000 jewels it comes with a price the bandits leader is Atlas Redcloud he is infamous for his ability to use blood magic." Mary explained.

"So we get to bust some heads?" Michael asked.

"No we have to be patient and wait for the time to str-" Mary stopped when she saw that Michael was gone and that he was charging at the bandits on the bridge, "Oh for the love of god!"

"Michael Gravelhart!" Michael charged at the bandits.

"Get him!" the bandits shouted as they attempted to battle the teen. This lead to a full head on brawl Michael used his magic to level the playing field and created many tremors on the bridge shaking his opponents then attacking them when they are most vulnerable. As the dust settled Michael smirked and said, "All done." He was surrounded by a pile of defeated bandits.

"Hey Mary see I took care of them now lets go beat down that-!" Michael received a punch to the face by Mary and fell down, "What was that for."

"That was for messing every chance we had to perfectly execute this job." Mary growled, "Your just too stupid to handle anything without letting your fists do the talking."

"But-" Michael said.

"No buts your just a macho midget who can't control his desire to battle!" Mary screamed as Michael looked down so his hair would cover his face, "And another thing stop screw-!"

"Shut your mouth!" Michael stood up and glared at Mary shutting the female up for once.

"I've been trying to be the friendly guy here but I guess I have to stop ever since I joined the guild you've been giving me the cold shoulder. And now I know why you do jobs alone because your too strict! All I wanted to do on this stupid job was be friends with you but I guess I was wrong, so I just have one thing to ask you what is your deal with me!?"

"Grr!" Mary growled no had stood up to her like that she was about to say her reason until a force pushed both her and Michael into the ground instantly knocking them out.

"Miss Kina!" the bandits cheered as a woman about the age 19( She wore a black vest and white dress in her hand was a black katana with gold inscriptions carved in it) she walked up to the two mages and said, "Take them to the dungeons we'll figure out a execution for them later then get back to work!" the bandits nodded and lifted Michael and Mary into town.

"Sir we had another pair of mages trying to enter." Kina said to a communication Lacrima.

"This is indeed trouble some then make sure to keep them under tight lock then." a dark voice said.

"Right sir." Kina nodded.

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

"*Yawn* What a great nap huh where am I?" Michael looked around he appeared to be in a cell while being shackled to anti magic cuffs, "Where's Mary?"

"Hey keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" the man from the other side of the room yawned.

"Hmm?" Michael looked to see the man he seemed to be 18 and has Short silvery white hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, wore headphones, thin muscular build, normal clothing consisting of t-shirt, jeans, hoodie or leather jacket and white sneakers, silver necklace with sapphire resembling a mermaid's tail, "Sorry I was just thinking about my fr-" Michael stopped himself did he really deserve to call her his friend.

"Anyways who are you kid you seem to small to be in jail?" the man asked.

"I ain't small I just have to wait for my growth spurt you bastard!" Mcihael screamed.

"Anyways you got a name?" the man asked.

"Well yeah I'm Michael Gravelhart and I'm Azure Spirits Guild's Earth Dragon Slayer." Michael introduced himself.

"Really your a dragon slayer? That's great!" the man smirked excited for some reason.

"Why is that great and what your name?" Michael asked.

"I'm Maverick Ryder and I'm part of Stardust Valkyrie's guild and also I'm a Water Dragon Slayer!" Maverick smiled.

"A dragon slayer that's cool!" Michael grinned as he and Maverick started their conversation with each other asking various question and sharing their tales of adventures. Maybe being locked in the cell for a while won't be too bad?

* * *

**Next Chapter- To know one's feelings!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks for the OC WaterDragonMaverick. Anyways see you guys later and have a great day! Peace Out!**


	14. To know one's feelings!

**To know one's feelings!**

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Well me and my 2 friends came to accomplish a mission but we got captured by the bandits leader Atlas Redcloud." Maverick growled, "I just hope they're okay."

"Yeah well I came with a fr- no comrade too but we were knocked out by gravity magic." Michael sighed.

"Hey why are you looking sad that's no good?" Maverick grinned.

"I know its just that my comrade is a stickler for the rules and she really hates me for some reason." Michael sighed.

"Well did you try being friends with her?" Maverick asked.

"Well yeah by asking her on dates and hitting on her." Michael said.

"Are you serious?" Maverick sweatdropped.

"Yeah why?" Michael asked.

"Why would you do that?" Maverick asked.

"Because my friend told me so." Michael answered.

"Well your friend is an idiot." Maverick said.

With Rallen:

"I don't know why but I feel like slapping someone in the face right now." Rallen said.

Back with the plot:

"Okay so would should I have done?" Michael asked.

"Did you try talking with her?" Maverick suggested.

"No." Michael sighed.

"Wow you really need my help with this don't you?" Maverick sighed.

"Anyways lets have this chat while escaping." Michael ate the ground chunk by chunk increasing his magic.

"Man that's not sanitary at all." Maverick groaned in disgust.

Michael stood up and broke the chains restricting him and Maverick and looks at the cell bars in front of him, "Stay back **Earth Dragon Roar!" **Michael fired a beam of concentrated earth magic at the bars destroying them and creating a small tremor. Both dragon slayers ran out of the cell and looked around for the way out.

"Now which way do we go?" Michael asked.

"Try left." Maverick points down the prison halls as they both ran down the halls.

"Anyways how do I talk to her?" Michael asked.

"Well if you want to be friends try to find something you two have in common before trying to be her friend!" Maverick explained.

"Wow that's good advice how do you know all this man?" Michael asked.

"Well your not the only one who has a female friend hard to understand." Maverick smiled.

"Help!" cried a man inside a cell.

"Hmm?" Michael and Maverick looked to the side to see a man reaching his arms out the cell to the two of them.

"Please help us we've been forced to stay here ever since the bandits invaded and they have taken all the women to the manor they built." the old man who could be identified as the town's mayor cried.

"Those bastards!" Michael growled.

"Yeah we should do something about." Maverick stared at Michael.

"Riot." Michael said.

"Riot?" Maverick asked.

"Riot!" Michael screamed as he broke the cells lock thus beginning the riot.

"Before we start I need water do you have any?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah right here why?" Michael asked as he brought out his portable canteen.

"Oh you'll find out right away." Maverick smiled as he began to drink the canteen.

"Well if you don't mind backwash then I guess you can drink it." This comment made Maverick's eyes to widen in shock as he does a giant spit take at Michael's face.

"What the heck!" Michael screamed.

"You didn't tell me about the backwash!" Maverick yelled as he threw the canteen on the ground.

"Well you did ask for it so I just gave it to you." Michael gave a pouty face.

"Didn't your foster dragon parent teach you anything about manners?" Maverick asked.

"No she said manners are for the weak who can't follow simple rules or instincts that's why I just go for things head on." Michael said proudly.

"And there's another thing that may have ticked your friend off." Maverick face palmed himself then groaned.

"Anyways lets reunite these men with their families and take down Atlas man it will be like Romeo and Juliet." Michael smiled.

"Um Michael Romeo and Juliet died at the end of the story." Maverick explained.

"No Momma Roguenash told me they lived happily ever after." Michael said.

"Michael I have to tell you something..." Maverick was silent.

"What?" Michael smiled innocently.

**1 hour of freeing and explaining later (Michael's sobs could be heard in the background)**

* * *

**Yutari Town; Manor**

* * *

"Mngh!" Mary mumbled as she slowly regained consciousness to see a small black furred cat with a white belly waving at her smiling.

"Hiya miss you've been sleeping a long time." the cat smiled.

"Aww your so cute!" Mary hugged the cat with too much affection.

"Aaaaah your hurting me please let go!" the cat cried.

"Why would I your just so cutsie!" Mary cooed.

"Abby! Help me!" the cat cried.

Mary's cuddling stopped when the cat was pried out of her hands which angered her searching for the person who did it.

"I'm sorry but my friend would have died by suffocation if that continued." a gentle female voice said.

Mary turned around to see where the voice's source came from. Her sight caught the woman in front of her she has Black shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, curvaceous figure, black tank top, black skirt, black heels, red rose hair clip.

"So why have you been put in with the rest of the women?" the woman smiled.

"The rest of the women?" Mary cocked an eyebrow and began searching the room with her eyes as she caught sight of the giant room filled with young women crying in their hands, "Oh."

"Now to be polite I will introduce myself I am Abigail Gibbs most call me Abby for short. Anyways I am a proud mage of the Stardust Valkyrie Guild and this little cat here is Rave he is also a member of the guild." Abby explained.

"Hiya." Rave hid behind Abby afraid Mary would hug him again.

"Excuse me for my rude behavior I am Mary Irongale a mage of the Azure Spirit Guild me and a...companion have come to subdue the bandits that reside here." Mary growled.

"Whoa the Azure Spirit Guild are you for real?" Abby asked.

"Yeah we have always heard they sucked." Rave snickered.

"Just because we receive less important jobs doesn't mean we suck we actually have a lot of strong mages." Mary explained then grew angry at the thought of Michael, "And some can be so stupid that they blindly destroy everything without thinking!" Mary's outburst scared all the women in the room alongside Abby and Raven. Mary cleared her voice and said, "Well anyways did you come here from you guild to do a mission?"

"Um yes actually but me and my friend got knocked out and separated once captured." Abby sweatdropped.

"Same happened to us anyways who is your friend and what magic does he use?" Mark smiled.

"Well he is Maverick Ryder and he uses Water Dragon Slayer Magic." Abby smiled.

"Oh the lost magic." Mary sighed irritated.

"Whats wrong with Dragon Slayer Magic?" Abby asked.

"Yeah the boss can handle most powerful mages with it." Rave defended his friends honor.

"I have nothing against it just that my comrade has that same magic too but he doesn't deserve to use it." Mary looked down angered.

"I guess you don't like how he can easily use it like nothing." Abby sweatdropped.

"He uses it like its just a toy easy to control but he doesn't how it was hard for m- everyone to attain there's but he makes it look so easy never even showing any exhaustion or strain in using it." Mary growled as she sat on her knees and clenching her knee caps.

"Its not easy to use Dragon Slayer Magic the user has to work super hard to even master it even the boss had trouble controlling his!" Rave screamed angry at Mary for even saying that Dragon Slayers had it easy.

"One time he tried to do a Water Dragon Roar but failed countless times!" Rave screamed.

* * *

**Flashback 10 years ago**

* * *

"Okay Maverick are you ready for your first lesson?" a giant blue dragon asked as she emerged from a lake inside a forest. She was Rivesha the dragon who had taken care of Maverick since he was just a baby.

"Yeah Rivesha." a 8 year old Maverick nodded as a young Rave watched lazily behind him.

"Your are about to learn your first spell in Water Dragon Slaying called the Water Dragon Roar." Rivesha looks towards a giants nearby boulder, "When you can successfully carve a hole in that piece of land you have truly mastered the technique and will be ready to move on in your lesson."

"Don't worry Rivesha I got this!" Maverick ran in front of the boulder and got a good distance away and breathed in, **"Water Dragon Roar!" **Maverick exhaled a single splash of water at the boulder failing immensely. This caused Rave to laugh as Rivesha shook her head.

"We have a lot of work to do after all." Rivesha sighed as she began training the little boy in the art of magic. Each day was rough with increasing his stamina by running or swimming and training him day by day to the point he couldn't move or eat. But after a solid 2 months of training the time to test Maverick was near whether to see if he was ready.

"I'm ready." Maverick grinned as he stood in front of the boulder with a new brim of confidence he breathed in, **"Water Dragon Roar!" **Maverick spewed a strong pressurized blast of water through the boulder and surprisingly through the many trees behind it. Maverick jumped in the air happily as Rave jumped alongside his partner..

"Congratulations Maverick you are now ready to learn more of Dragon Slayer Magic and more." Rivesha gave a motherly smile (Through the Dragon like exterior).

"Yeah!" Maverick cheered.

* * *

**Flashback ended.**

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Mary asked shocked that the magic had to be achieved through that much work.

"Yeah." Rave smiled.

"You see Mary, Maverick probably had a hard time trying to master his Magic and I bet your friend had the same experience too." Abby smiled.

"Grr then I guess I was wrong crap then I have to ap...ol..gize!" Mary growled then relaxed her shoulders, "But why do I still feel pissed as hell?"

"I think you were just jealous of your friend that's why." Abby smiled.

"Jealous?" Mary said then imaged the many strong opponents Michael has fought till now then thought, _'He had many tough battles but was able to beat people like Trevor and that Tristan guy maybe I was just angry he could do the things I couldn't?'_

"Now lets plan a escape shall we?" Abby suggested as she stood up.

"Escape?" Mary asked.

"Yeah Maverick has probably began his so why should we let him and your friends be the heroes while we remain the damsels in distress?" Abby smiled and faced the giant iron door.

"Guess your right you know Abby I like you." Mary smirked getting up and faced the iron door.

* * *

**Yutari Town; Dungeon**

* * *

In the halls of the damp dungeon the cries and yells of the village men roared through the place as Michael and Maverick led the group towards the right exit. But there were many bandits keeping watch making sure nothing got out. Michael and Maverick grinned at each other as they leapt forward.

"Get them!" the bandits yelled charging at the mob.

**"Earth Dragon-!" **Michael breathed in.

**"Water Dragon-!" **Maverick breathed in.

**"Roar!" **the two dragon slayers shot their respective attacks as they spiraled around each other and exploded once made contact to the bandits.

"Don't get in our way!" Michael and Maverick shouted in unison.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Reunited for Battle!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter and thanks for the OC's: Abigail and Rave WaterDragonMaverick. Well anyways I'm out so later! Oh and guys I have a Poll that you could decide if you want based on your choice. Peace Out!**


	15. Reunited for battle!

**Reunited for battle!**

* * *

**Yutari Town; Town Square**

* * *

After finally liberating the men out of prison both Dragon Slayers took back most of the town with their forces. But the other half still remained out on the bridge as the few remnants were in the recently built manor. As the two began to figure out a way to handle the bandits and save their captured friends a giant explosion was heard from the manor as the two look back they saw Mary and Abby who held Rave walk out the manor as floods of women and children ran out to their families rejoicing in their reunion.

Michael caught sight of Mary and smiled as he ran to her as Maverick grinned and gave Abby and Rave a thumbs up. As Michael finally got up to Mary he panted and smiled, "Your okay!"

"Of course I am, why did you doubt me?" Mary said semi angrily.

"No I'm just so glad your not hurt." Michael panted.

"Michael..." Mary stared at the breathless teen who simply stood tall and gave a wink at the girl.

"Just remember as your friend I'll always do stupid stuff even if it means me dying." Michael smiled.

"Hmph fine just promise one thing." Mary sighed holding her forehead.

"What is it?" Michael groaned thinking she would chew his head off again.

"Make sure not to do too many idiotic deeds and stay alive okay?" Mary asked blushing looking away.

This took Michael by surprise but this made him smile and put his arms behind his back and grinned, "Of course!"

As Maverick and Abby reunited the two hugged each other as Rave smiled happy to be back with his partner. The two smiled then look serious just now realizing about the task at hand. After cutting Michael and Mary's bonding they quickly intervened with a plan.

"Since the bridge is the only way out of here we need to take control of it and defeat any bandits residing there." Abby explained.

"We could separate in pairs of two." Maverick explained.

"So what your basically saying is that we need to be in groups right?" Michael asked.

"That's what pairs of two means man." Maverick shook his head.

"Well then I'm sticking with Mary to take care of any stray bandits!" Michael smiled.

"Affirmative." Mary nodded.

"Right we'll take care of the bridge." Abby nodded.

"Oh yeah boys its on like Donkey Kong aw hell yeah come on dudes can a brotha get hell yeah!" Rave cheered as everyone remained quiet on the comment.

"Who is he again?" Michael asked.

Suddenly a lance made of a red magic was fired at them Mary reacted to this and used her black adamant sword to slice the lance in half creating it to split into two directions later exploding in a cloud of dust. As everyone turned around they saw a man with tanned skin, spikey black hair, red pupils, and wore a black sleeveless shirt with torn and ragged brown pants and no shoes, on his arms were red tribal markings.

"So let me guess your Atlas Redcloud." Michael growled.

"Right kid and I was wondering if you 4 mages could surrender and accept defeat while I continue my conquest here alongside my daughter." Atlas smirked.

"Daughter?" Abby tilted her head.

"Father." Kina appears by Atlas' side holding her unsheathed katana with her.

"She's the bandit's daughter?" Rave gasped.

"Yeah and she must have been the one to knock us all unconscious with her magic." Mary explained.

"Right my little girl has a special talent me or her former mother never had." Atlas patted Kina's head as the girl points her blade at a nearby house and focused a black type of energy on it crushing it in almost a second, "She can use Gravity Magic."

"Gravity Magic huh well that is impressive but can she handle two mages of Stardust Valkyrie on her own?" Abby implied.

"I don't know but she's willing to test it out right dear?" Atlas asked as Kina nodded.

"Well then bring it!" Maverick ran towards the bridge area to give some space for Michael and Mary to battle their respective opponent.

"Wait Maverick!" Abby ran after the teen.

"Boss your forgetting about us!" Rave flew after Maverick.

"Kina makes sure to leave nothing left." Atlas smirked.

"Right father." Kina nodded as she ran after the 2 mages.

"Well it seems-" Atlas began but was stopped by a flying Michael with his fist cocked back.

**"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" **Michael punched the man sending him back, as he landed he smiled, "Element of surprise right Mary?"

"Sort of." Mary sighed and shook her head, "You could have given him a starting chance to get ready."

"Well yeah but then he would hav-" A red lance was shot at Michael without him noticing.

"Duck!" Mary leapt at the teen and pushed him down dodging the incoming attack.

"Aww man almost had it, but hey you know what they say?" Atlas walks out the smoke with claws of blood on the knuckles of his hands, "Second times the charm."

"Ah yeah lets do this the fearsome 2 will kick your ass!" Michael growled.

"Um Michael I didn't agree to that name." Mary gave a dumbfounded expression.

"I know you two won't be a challenge your from the Azure Spirit Guild you must be 3rd rate mages asking for a death wish." Atlas chuckled.

"Uh-oh." Michael looked back at Mary who was infuriated.

**"Requip: Shogun Armor!" **Mary's basic armor changed into a bandaged strapped bra and black with blue flamed fighter Gi pants in one hand was a black katana as in the other was a short sized sword similar to a katana. The armor revealed to be quite revealing to Mary's mid drift showing her belly and a little bit of her hips, "Never underestimate us!" Mary charged at Atlas.

"Yeah we'll take you out!" Michael screamed cocking his fist back.

* * *

**Next Chapter- The Valkyrie's Teamwork!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry if the chapter is too short I promise the next one will be more longer and fun to read. Anyways have a nice day and peace out!**


End file.
